


Benny Strand

by megas217



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Austin Texas, Baby Brother, Boyfriends, Child Abuse, Coming together as a family, Cute Kids, Drug Use, Family unity, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Friends, Mentions of Sex, New York City, One Night Stands, Protective Older Brothers, Tarlos - Freeform, mother figure, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megas217/pseuds/megas217
Summary: TK has a younger brother who is a product from a one night stand as TK cares for his brother as if he was his own son. Come along as we meet Benson Strand who is the cutest 7 year old you could ever meet!Benson moves to Texas with Owen and TK as his mom loses her parental rights after Owen finds out what Benson’s mom did to him. No Alex is in this story, no TK on drugs or any mention of him ODing.TK and Carlos will still meet and become good friends with a little hookup on the side.Michelle has a daughter also. Emily will join the crazy house whole.Latest chapter- Grandparents visit!
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	1. Benny and TK!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different kind of story for me to write, I'm normally all about family feels and such but this one is a little darker, so enjoy if this is your thing.

TK was waiting for his little brother to get home from school when Benson was going to spend the weekend with them as they are still in a custody battle with Benson’s birth mom “TK we’re home!” Owen said as TK smiled as he saw a little flash of blue before it crashed into him “Benny!” TK said as he lifted his brother into his arms “TK!” Benson said as TK held him super tight against him as it’s been a few weeks since the brother’s seen each other “so tell me, did you lose any teeth?” TK asked when his little brother opened his mouth when he was missing some teeth “how much did you get?” TK asked when Benson shrugged “his mom didn’t leave any money TK, she used it for other things.” Owen told his oldest son who shook his head when he placed his brother on the couch before he reached into his wallet and pulled out a 20 when Owen looked at him as he pulled out 20 more dollars as Owen shook his head “how about your brother uses that money and takes Benny out for the day just the two of you while daddy has to go check on the fire station.” Owen said when TK shook his head when Benson was so excited when he loves spending time with his dad and brother “Benny when was the last time you got a bath?” TK asked when Benson looked dirty as TK felt bad for him when Bennson looked at the floor “it’s been a few days but mommy was very sick so she couldn’t take care of me.” Benson said as TK hugged him “why don’t I take you to the bathroom and I’ll give you a bath you can play with some bath toys.” TK said when Benson shook his head as they headed to the bathroom “TK, if you see any marks let me know, he is too young to tell us what happened.’” Owen said when TK shook his head as Benson was calling him so TK went to the bathroom when he washed his brother before he got him dressed in a fresh set of clothes as TK saw several marks on his brother’s legs and he couldn’t tell but he saw faint looking pin marks on Benson’s arms when he texted his dad who told him ‘thank you’

“what do you want to do baby bro?” TK asked when they walked out the apartment when TK was holding his little brother’s hand “mom said that if I’m good for you and daddy that I don’t have to go on jobs with her anymore and I can stay home.” Benson told his brother who stopped as he lifted Benson up before they walked to a bench “Benny can you look at me?” TK asked when Benson did with tears running down his face as TK called his dad “hey TK what’s wrong” Owen asked when TK told him what Benson told him “that bitch.” Owen said when he looked at everyone around him “Benny is having issues with his mom.” Owen told everyone who shook their heads before they went back to work “take him back home, I’ll be there soon.” Owen said as TK did when he placed Benson on the couch when he turned on the TV as they watched Netflix till Owen came home “daddy!” Benson said when Owen lifted him up and held him “Benny, what did she make you do?” Owen asked as Benson didn’t say as Owen looked at TK “what kind of marks did you see when you were giving him a bath?” Owen asked TK who showed him the pictures and then rolled up Benson’s sleeves when they saw the small marks on his arm “what are those Ben?” Owen asked when Benson didn’t say “bug bites.” Benson said as Owen looked at him “Benny, you can tell daddy.” Owen said as Benson shook his head “mommy makes me help her when she’s sick and she sometimes gets very sick and makes me use some of her medication.” Benson told his dad “Oh baby, that isn’t ok, we’re going to the doctors just for a check up.” Owen said as TK helped pack a backpack with his old iPad and his headphones as they could be at the hospital for a while and he didn’t want his little brother to get bored if they have to keep him overnight “Ben do you want to go to your room and get your blanket and doggie?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head as he went to his room as TK looked at his dad “once we get him checked in, I’ll stay with him and you can go file a police report about the child abuse that he’s been suffering.” TK told his dad who was trying to keep his cool as he didn’t want to scare his youngest son who came back as TK smiled at him when they headed to the car as TK sat in the back with Benson who looked scared “I don’t want to go to the hospital, they will know that mommy makes me take her meds.” Benson said as TK was crying “no baby, this isn’t your fault, your mom shouldn’t have made you do anything that would hurt you.” TK said as Owen shook his head while he was crying also when he needed to get his youngest in his care ASAP. 

When they arrived at the hospital Owen grabbed the backpack while TK held his little brother as they walked into the kids side when TK sat with Benson in his lap while Owen checked Benson in “Benson Strand is back.” Owen said when the nurse looked at Owen with a sad look on her face “Right this way.” The nurse told him as he motioned for TK to follow when they did as the nurse placed them in a private room “Hey Benny how are you doing.” The nurse asked with a smile when she was trying to keep the little boy calm while she placed an ID bracelet on him “when was the last time she made him shoot up?” The nurse asked when Owen didn’t know as he looked at his son “hey sweetie when was the last time that your mom gave you her meds?” Owen asked when Benson held up 3 fingers “three days or three weeks?” The nurse asked “last night before bed, she came into my room and placed something in my arm before she walked out, I felt sick this morning but she still made me go to school.” Benson told everyone “why didn’t the school call me?” Owen asked when Benson shrugged “are you even on his file as a parent?” TK asked Owen “I don’t think so, his school isn’t in the nicer part of town.” Owen said when Benson looked at everyone before he passed out “crap!” TK said as he was trying to get his brother to wake up but before anyone could wake Benson he started seizing when Owen and TK stepped out of the way so that the doctors and nurses could help Benson. 

After Benson was recovered they transferred him to the numerological unit till further notice when TK looked at him dad “I’ll beat her ass dad! He’s only 7 he shouldn’t have to deal with her crap!” TK told Owen “look I get that you are angry I am also, right now the NYPD are on their way to her apartment and will arrest her for child neglect and we’ll see if there is anything that we can do to get him in my care full time.” Owen said when TK shook his head as he went to sit with his little brother who needed him with him instead of in jail for hurting his brother’s birth mother. Benson was awake when the cops came in to talk to him when they were very nice to him “can you tell me your name buddy?” One of the officers asked when Benson looked at TK “Benson Owen Strand.” Benson said when the officer smiled at him and wrote that down “how old are you Benson?” Benson shrugged as TK helped him when he held 7 fingers out when Benson did it also as the officer took notes “who do you live with?” Benson looked at TK “my mommy and sometimes daddy and TK.” Benson said as TK smiled at him as he kissed his head while he rubbed his back “do you like living with your daddy and brother?” Benson shook his head “they don’t hurt me and we do fun things together.” Benson told the officers “what does mommy do to hurt you buddy?” Benson shut down when TK handed his phone over to show the pictures and told them what he knows about how Benson is forced to take drugs. 

While TK and Benson are talking to the cops Owen is on the phone with the chief about a new firehouse in Austin, TX who needs a new captain after they lost their whole crew in an explosion except one serving member “Can I call you back later my son is in the hospital.” Owen said when the chief needed an answer by the end of the week when Owen thought a change could be good for his sons when Benson is still young that he could get him help that he needs and make sure that he doesn’t go down a dangerous path like his mother. 

TK and Owen talked about the new firehouse in Austin while Benson was asleep when TK looked at his little brother “what about Benny? I’m not going to let him go back to her house and then find out that we’re too late and we could have done something.” TK said when Owen looked at him “I’m not going to leave him behind because I’m filing for full custody and after today’s stunt I have a great chance of getting it and he’ll move with us to Austin.” Owen said when TK shook his head “when do they need us in Austin?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “in a few days, technically Benny is my son also so I can take him out of state lines and in a new state.” Owen said when TK looked at him “what if they psycho tired to say that we kidnapped Benny?” TK asked when Owen gave him a stare “NYPD is going to write me a note that says that Benny is my son and I have the right to take him out of the state and into a new state for his own good.” Owen said when TK shook his head “I’ll take an Uber back to my apartment and see what I need to pack up and what I can leave behind because we can get new furniture in Austin.” TK said when Owen shook his head when he hugged TK before he walked into Bensons hospital room. 

After a few days of observation Benson got to come home when Owen told him the new plane when Benson looked happy when Owen dropped Benson at TK’s apartment so he could spend some time with his brother “dad are we going to fly or drive to Austin?” TK asked when he let Benson play with the toys that he keeps at his apartment which makes great conversation starter for his past boyfriends who thinks he has a son at his age when some are turned on to the idea of TK having a son while others are turned off “we’re driving, come on when was the last time we were all together in the same area? We can take turns driving and you and Benny can sleep together in the back seat like you used to when he was a toddler and we took him to the mountains to go sledding and skiing.” Owen said when TK smiled at that memory.


	2. Road trip!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road trip adventuresses in three days!

Road trip to Austin!  
Day 1 from NYC-Charlotte, NC 

The movers just left the apartment saying that the truck should be in Austin by Friday when Owen left Benson at their neighbors house till he was ready to get on the road. Owen just placed Benson in the car seat buckled him in and covered him with a blanket before he called TK to see if he was ready to go as TK was when Owen told him that they will be at his apartment in 20 minutes if traffic isn’t too bad when Benson was back to be asleep even before they pulled out of the parking garage of their old apartment for the last time as Owen has been looking at houses for rent in Austin when he wanted a house with a nice size backyard so Benson can have a playground and a few outside toys when TK was looking at apartment when he could get a 3 bedroom apartment for the same price as his old Brooklyn apartment as he showed his dad “why do you need a 3 bedroom apartment?” Owen asked “a room for me, one for Benny when he stays with me if you're working late and a playroom for Benny as he’s never had one before even though we tried to make him one.” TK told his dad “why don’t we just get a big enough house for all us and we split the rent?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when it’s been a while since he’s lived with his dad but after Benson came into their lives he’s been spending more time with his dad and brother then his own place so it made since for them to get a house big enough for them to live in and he could save money. 

After they picked up TK who smiled at his little brother they headed for their first stop after they got coffee and breakfast when they got Benson some chocolate milk and a few mini donuts as a special treat “Benny baby, are you awake?” TK asked when he smiled at his brother who stretched and shook his head when TK handed him the iPad which is loaded with movies and games along with kids safe apps for his age “TK do you have my Batman headphones?” Benson asked when TK shook his head when he handed his brother the kids headphones “Do you need to go to the bathroom? Daddy is coming up to a rest area with a few restaurants and gas stations.” Owen said as Benson shook his head as they made their first bathroom stop for the trip as TK carried Benson into the McDonald’s when he took him to the bathroom while Owen ordered some food for Benson when he was asleep when he got breakfast for TK and himself. 

Once they got back on the road Owen handed the bag of food to TK who sat in the back next to his brother when Owen got Benson some breakfast burritos meal with orange juice “thank you daddy.” Benson said as he started eating while watching his movie as TK was on his phone on his social media checking in on the world as he made a few instastories with his brother. 

Few hours later 

Both TK and Benson were asleep when Owen smiled at his boys when it was his turn to drive again when TK took over for a few hours after lunch as Owen took a nap in the passenger seat “daddy?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “hey buddy, how was your nap?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head and gave a thumbs up “we’re almost to our stopping point for today then we can have dinner and maybe go swimming at the hotel pool.” Owen said when Benson looked happy as he clapped his hands which woke his older brother up as he looked startled “I’m up!” TK said when his dad laughed at him “I just told Benny that we’re almost to our stopping point for tonight.” Owen said when TK rubbed his eyes as he smiled at his brother “are you excited baby?” TK asked when Benson shook his head as they made it to Charlotte, NC when Benson was packing up his backpack as TK smiled at him “we never put him in a change of clothes besides his PJ’s.” TK told his dad “who cares, we’re going to be in the car for most of the day the next few days so let us be comfortable.” Owen said as TK shook his head when Benson was wearing his Iron Man PJ’s and his crocks which TK isn’t a huge fan of but if it makes his brother happy then he’ll allow it. 

After they checked in to their hotel room for the night Owen and TK worked on unloading the suitcases onto the cart while Benson was sitting onto of one of the bags with his backpack hanging on the hooks as they made it to the elevator when Owen found their hotel room as he placed the key card in the door as TK was rushing down the hallway with his brother “boys please come here and not crash the cart.” Owen said when he was tired from the drive today “I’ll do all of the morning so that you can rest.” TK told his dad when he placed Benson on the bed “hold on buddy, are these beds jump-able?” TK asked when Benson smiled at him as he started jumping on the bed when TK smiled at him when he helped his dad unload the cart before he took it back down to the lobby while Benson stayed with their dad “do you want me to grub hub or Uber eats something?” TK asked when Owen shook his head when they looked at the menu of a few placed when they ordered some Mexican food when they ordered Benson some quesadillas “They have very good Mexico food in Austin so once we get to our hotel we can go out to dinner.” Owen said when they should be in Austin in a few days as tomorrow they will try to get 10 hours of driving done. 

Road trip day 2! Charlotte- Lafayette, LA 

TK took his little brother with him to go pick up some coffee when Owen was still getting ready to go and the seven year old was getting antsy from just sitting all day so TK allowed him to run the hallway till they got to the elevator when TK held his brother’s hand as they made their way to the car when TK unlocked the door as Benson got into his car seat when TK buckled him in “are you ready for another long car ride?” TK asked when Benson shook his head as they also brought along some toys just in case Benson gets tired of his iPad. TK pulled up to the coffee shop when he took Benson inside as they got in line as ladies were looking at them and smiled “cute son you have.” TK smiled at her “thank you but he’s my baby brother.” TK said as the lady shook her head as she waved at Benson who was hiding behind his brother’s leg “say hi Benny Bear.” TK said as Benson waved before they walked to the counter when TK lifted Benson up and held him so he could see the different pastries when he ordered two coffees and a kids hot cocoa “can you please make sure it’s not too hot?” TK asked as the cashier smiled at him “sure, we don’t want the little man to burn his mouth.” TK told her thank you when they got some bagels “what kind do you want buddy?” TK asked Benson who pointed to the chocolate chip muffin when TK ordered that before he paid as they moved over to wait for their drinks and pastries. 

After they got everything they headed to the hotel to pick up Owen as they picked up a cart when Benson sat on the cart holding the bag filled with the bagel and chocolate chip muffin as TK placed the coffees on the cart when TK careful pushed it to the elevator as TK smiled at him when they made it to their hotel room when Owen smiled at them and let them in when TK handed the coffee over when Benson was eating his muffin “I see that your brother is treating you right and loading you up with sugar.” Owen said as Benson smiled at him when he sat on the bed while TK and Owen loaded up the cart before they loaded up one more thing as TK placed Benson on top of his suitcase “let’s go boys we have to make it to Lafayette in order to make it on time.” Owen said as TK smiled at him when they headed to the car as Owen placed Benson in the car and turned on the AC before he helped TK with the suitcases before he got into the passenger's seat while TK took the wheel.

Halfway through 

They made it to Montgomery when Benson was asleep and Owen was driving as they swapped after lunch when TK was asleep in the passenger's seat with his blanket wrapped around his shoulders as Owen smiled at him as they stopped for gas when Owen got his boys some snacks and drinks when he got Benson a juice bottle and TK an ice coffee along with chips and for himself a coffee and something slightly healthy like apple chips before he paid for everything and made it back to the car when his boys are still asleep when he open the car door when TK looked at him and rubbed his eyes “how long was I asleep for?” TK asked when he took the bag from his dad “only an hour Benny has been asleep longer.” Owen said as he looked at his youngest son when TK was scared of his brother sleeping so he did what his EMT skills trained him and got in the back and checked his brothers pales when he was fine “are you ever going to take your paramedic test?” Owen asked when he enjoyed his son being a medic and firefighter on his team but he can also see TK becoming a paramedic when they move to Austin when they did talk about it a while ago but TK wasn’t interesting in becoming a paramedic “I don’t know, I like being the medic and firefighter on your team.” TK told his dad who shook his head “Tyler, you were the top of your class in both high school and the fireman academy, I have never seen you work any harder then when you took your certification.” Owen said when TK was a mess the weeks leading up to him taking his firefighter certification test when he didn’t get much sleep and drove Owen crazy as he finally had to ‘ground’ TK till he was done with his test. 

Benson woke up when he smiled at his new snacks when TK was sitting in the back seat with him as he’s enjoyed just having some time with his brother and dad when Benson was watching “Moana” while TK was texting some of his friends as they asked about Benson when TK texted them a picture of his little brother “Benny can you say hi?” TK asked when Benson did when Owen smiled at his sons when he continued to drive when they were almost to another part of the state. 

Laffiyette,LA 

After a full day of driving they finally made it their second stopped for the night as Benson was asleep so TK carried him inside the hotel when Owen checked them in before they got the bags when they didn’t bring in Benson’s suitcases as they will just lie him down for bed “tomorrow we only have 5 hours of driving so we should be in Austin by 2 o’clock.” Owen said when TK shook his head when he was also tired when they just went to bed. 

Road trip day 3! -Lafayette-Austin! 

The next morning TK got dressed for the day before he went to the car and grabbed an outfit out of Benson’s suitcase before he walked back in the hotel room when he smiled at his little brother who shared a bed with him “Benny bear it’s time to wake up.” Owen said when Benson smiled at him when he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom before TK handed him an outfit to change into “today you have to wear real clothes instead of your PJ’s.” TK said when Benson shook his head as everyone got ready to go as it’s 7:45 and Owen wanted to be on the road by 8:00 “are you guys ready to go?” Owen asked when his boys said yes when Benson ran the halls again “Benny please be careful.” Owen said when he didn’t mind his youngest son getting some of his energy out before they made it the last leg of their trip when TK sat next to his dad when he played some music “dad can I please play a certain song to get us in the right mood for this trip?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “if it’s what I’m thinking and if it has any cuse words in it the don’t becuse we don’t need Benny to pick up any new words.” Owen said when he didn’t know that TK and Benson listen to Hamilton when TK babysittis his brother so Benson knows a lot of words already but TK made him promise not to say anything to his parents so he didn’t get in trouble when TK played “Guns and Ships” as Benson smiled at him. 

5 hours later

They finally made it to Austin when it was a 26 hour drive broken up into three days as Owen was tired so they dropped him off at the hotel so he could get some rest while TK took Benson to a local playground when TK smiled at him as his little brother needed to go run his energy out and they don’t have his bike on hand since it’s still in the moving truck which should be here in a few days “Benny, daddy has to take a nap so I’m going to take you to the playground around the corner then when we get back we can all go see the new firehouse that daddy is going to redo.” TK told his brother when Benson was so happy to finally be out of the car and be able to go play like a kid should. TK held Benson’s hand as they crossed the street and into the fenced in public park when TK let his little brother run when they made it to the playground when TK took pictures of his brother being a kid “Tywer come play with me!” Benson said when he has a hard time saying L sounds so when he calls TK Tyler it sounds all cute and such “I’m coming baby.” TK said when he walked over to his brother as he threw him up into the air while Benson was laughing.

After they were done at the playground TK gave his brother a piggyback ride when they made it back to the hotel as Owen was waiting for them at the car when TK placed Benson in the car when he climbed into his car seat and buckled up as Owen smiled at him when he drove them across town to the 126 which looked abandoned with a flower memorial in front of the station “daddy why are there flowers?” Benson asked when they got out of the car when TK held his hand “there was an accident a few months ago buddy and everyone but one person didn’t make it.” Owen said when Benson shook his head as he looked sad when his brother lifted him up as they walked inside as it looked sad “don’t worry boys I’ll put a fresh spin on this place.” Owen said as TK knew this as he remembered his dad’s old firehouse before and after 9/11.


	3. Mini wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Benson go to Whole Foods when TK meets a certain guy as Benson helped him get a date!

TK made it his mission to find the best breakfast place in his new town when Owen was busy talking to the contractors about what he wants the firehouse to look like when he wants it more open so TK and Benson have been spending a lot of time together when TK took Benson with him to go explore the city when they found a few coffee shops but nothing that spoke to him as it was the one true place where he would get his coffee “Ty-Ty!” Benson said when TK smiled at him when he saw his brother in the launching position when he caught him “how are you feeling buddy?” TK asked when Benson was in his arms “my head still hurts but I don’t want to throw up anymore.” Benson told his brother who shook his head as he hated when his brother was coming off one of his drugged high states when Benson was sick for a few days but he looks better “come on let’s go find daddy.” TK said when they left the hotel as tonight is the last night in the hotel when they were going to look at a few different places to rent when TK ordered an Uber when he needs one with a car seat for Benson when Owen took the car with their only car seat as TK saw that the Uber was going to be there in less than 5 minutes when he helped Benson pack his backpack for the day when they left and headed outside as everyone loves Benson when the front desk people always waves at him as they come and go “TK?” the driver asked when TK shook his head as he helped his brother into the car as he saw the booster seat when Benson got into it as TK helped him buckle up as they headed to the 126 where Owen was also interviewing possible people for his new crew when this guy named Judd Ryder already has a set spot since he’s the survivor from the last crew as TK texted Owen to say that they are on their way to the firehouse when they should be there in 20 minutes. 

TK thanked the Uber driver when they got to the 126 firehouse as they walked inside as Benson looked scared so TK held him when Owen heard footsteps as he smiled at his son's “come upstairs boys.” Owen said as they did when TK placed Benson on his feet once they got upstairs when Owen hugged him as Benson saw a large black man when he hid behind his brother who rubbed his hair “sorry about my brother, he’s not fond of new people but if you stay he’ll get used to you.” TK told this man “nah, it’s cool I get it, I’m Paul your dad told me a little about you guys.” Paul said when TK smiled as he liked this guy when he looked at his dad “Paul is from Chicago and trans.” Owen said as TK smiled even wider as he liked this guy even more “I’m TK and this little nugget is Benny, Benny can you say hi?” TK asked when Benson waved as Paul got down on his level as he stuck his hand out when Benson shook it with a smile on his face “so what do you say you want to join the 126?” Owen asked as Paul shook his head when Benson was excited when they needed a few more people “Benny want to go with TK to the store and get daddy some lunch?” Owen asked when he remembered he passed a Whole Foods on the way to the station as Benson shook his head when TK took the car keys “don’t you need me to help interview people?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “they are not coming till this afternoon so we have time and I need to stay here and make sure everything is still going as planned.” Owen told TK who said ok when he waved goodbye to Paul one more time before Benson and him went to the car and headed to get lunch. 

TK placed Benson in the cart as they started their shopping when he was at the deli counter getting Benson some mac n cheese when he saw a very hot man “he’s cute.” Benson said as TK shook his head “go talk to him and give him your number.” Benson said as TK looked at him “Benny, I can’t do that baby.” TK said as Benson asked why as TK placed the container in the cart “because baby, I’m not going to give my number out to a stranger.” TK said as Benson looked at him as he said something TK hated he said “mommy did it all the time, a new guy every week.” TK was so glad that his little brother was out of his mother’s grasp “I know Ben but I’m not your mom.” TK said as Benson shook his head when this guy was walking this way as Benson looked at TK who told him no but Benson looked at this guy and blurted out “my brother thinks you're hot!” TK was turning red when this guy smiled at him “does he now?” Carlos asked when Benson shook his head “Benson. Please stop.” TK said as Carlos smiled at them “we’ll I think that your brother is hot also.” Carlos said as TK looked at him about to apologize for his brother “see mini matchmaker.” Benson said as TK looked at him “more like a mini wing man.” TK said as he bopped Benson’s hat onto his face a bit “I’m Carlos.” Carlos said as he reached his hand out to TK who shook it “I’m TK and this is my baby brother Benson but we call him Benny.” TK said as Carlos smiled at them “I haven’t seen you two around and I’m always in here on my days off.” Carlos said as TK was turning red again when Benson looked at him “TK wants to go out with you.” Benson said when TK was bright red “Benny, we can’t ask people that, we don’t know if he’s single.” TK said as Carlos was laughing at the older man “very single at the moment but that could change.” Carlos said with a wink when TK shook his head “why don’t you drop me off at the firehouse and you two go get lunch?” Benson said as TK wanted to die “I like this kid, he’s the perfect wing man.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when Benson was laughing “wait you don’t mean the 126? My best friend works there as a paramedic. She said something about some city slickers coming to help rebuild it.” Carlos said as TK shrugged a bit “I mean we’re from New York City but I want to think we’re very mellow for city slickers.” TK told Carlos “nah, I can see that and I do want to see more of you.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him when they exchanged numbers before they parted ways as TK finished his shopping before they headed back to the fire station as Owen waited for them outside as he smiled at them “TK found himself a boyfriend!” Benson said as Owen looked at his son “he did?” Owen asked as TK was red again “Benny thought I needed help so he told this very hot guy named Carlos ‘my brother thinks you're hot.’ so yeah he was my wing man and also got me this guys number.” TK said as Owen smiled at him “so are you finally going to let yourself have a relationship?” Owen asked when TK shrugged as they headed inside and headed to what would be Owen’s office “I mean I want to but Benny needs me.” TK said when Owen looked at him “Benny will be fine, he obviously knew that you like this guy or he wouldn't have called you out on it.” Owen said when Benson was TK’s excuse for anytime a guy wanted to go out with him “I'm going to text him, is it too soon?” TK asked when Owen shook his head no as Benson was watching his iPad while eating his lunch.

TK took an Uber to meet Carlos at a taco truck he recommended as TK was excited and nervous at the same time when it’s been a good while since he’s been on a date and he didn’t want to mess anything up “hey TK over here!” Carlos called as he waved his hand when TK walked over to him as he sat down across from Carlos “sorry about Benny, he can be a little forthcoming about certain things including his older brother.” TK told Carlos still slightly embarrassed “Oh I know what you mean, I have four sister and they are so willing to match me with any guy they meet gay or not.” Carlos said as TK felt better when they talked some more before they got lunch “so you and Benny, huge age difference he looks like he’s 5.” Carlos said as TK shook his head when he took a drink “yeah I was 19 when he was born, my dad got drunk and found Ben’s mom at a bar they went back to his place and you know the rest, he felt so stupid the next morning but looking back Benny is the best thing in our lives.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when TK continued as he isn’t a huge share of his brother’s trauma when he likes Carlos but is still trying to read him “How old is he?” Carlos asked when TK smiled “he’s 7, he looks small for his age but don’t tell him that or he’ll get mad and tell you that he’s a big boy.” TK said as Carlos smiled and shook his head “good to know, what do you do for a living?” Carlos asked when TK was enjoying himself “I’m a firefighter and level one EMT, what do you do?” TK asked “traffic/parole cop.” Carlos said as TK got turned on very fast as Carlos could tell this when he smiled at him when they talked some more till they said goodbye as TK went back to help his dad interview some people.


	4. withdraws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter about sweet Benny! How will TK handle other people knowing about Benny? can TK and Owen except help when Carlos, Paul and Mateo offer to help while over at their house working on something for Benny.

One week later. 

Owen found a four bedroom house with a nice size backyard where they can put in a playground in the backyard when TK and his new friends Paul, Mateo and Carlos helped Owen put together an outdoor play area for Benson who was upstairs in his room taking a nap when he was having a hard day when he was going thru withdrawals when TK got him as comfortable as he could before he joined everyone outside when he has a baby monitor app on his phone when he can keep an eye on his brother “how’s Benny doing?” Owen asked when he was putting the swings up “as good as he can.” TK said when his friends were told that Benson was just sick with a stomach flu as they didn’t want anyone to judge them as they just moved here and are making friends as Owen was ecstatic to become friends with the paramedic captain when she seems cool and Carlos and her best friends “daddy?” Benson said when he was standing in the doorway when Owen smiled at him as he lifted him up when he took him to the kitchen as Carlos was watching the little boy before he looked at TK as he knew the signs “I’m not going to judge you but who gave Benny the drugs?” Carlos asked when TK almost dropped the slide that Paul was holding “look before we moved here, Benny was in the hospital because his birth mom is a user and she makes Benny a user as she tells him that he needs his meds.” TK told everyone when Owen was standing in the doorway as he shook his head when Benson was only wearing his shorts as he’s hot “today is a very bad day, Benny hasn’t had any drugs almost a week and his body is withdrawing because his mother thought it was a good idea to get get him addicted so that’s why my dad is working on getting full custody of him and we moved out here.” TK said when Mateo looked so sad for the little boy when he was a super funny person when he’s getting used to the team as Benson gets to come hangout for a few hours till his nanny takes him home. Benson was stiff in his dad’s arms when Owen placed Benson on the soft rug as Benson was having a seizure when Owen timed it when TK had 9-1-1 on speed dial if needed when he became friends with Judd’s wife Grace who is a sweetheart and a 9-1-1 dispatcher as she never judged them for having to call Benson.

TK didn’t need to call 9-1-1 this time as Benson came out of it as TK took him upstairs to his room when he needed to be near his brother when Owen took himself outside when he told everyone that Benson is fine and that TK is taking care of him “will they be ok?” Mateo asked when he looked scared “yes Cap will Benny and TK be ok?” Paul asked when Owen shook his head when he’s use to his oldest son helping with Benson but what he isn’t used to is others willing to help when his old house knew about Benson’s issues but what they didn’t know is that TK is basically running himself raged when it comes to Benson and his issues when he blames himself for not seeing them sooner when he’s an EMT and he should of picked it up sooner when Benson was first drugged when he was 5 months old and he wasn’t doing good when he came for his visit, “Yes guys they will be fine.” Owen said when he finished the playground before he offered to buy the crew some dinner for helping as they heard TK talking to Benson as Carlos said that he’ll check on them when Owen told him what room TK is in as Carlos thanked him when he saw TK holding his little brother on his chest when he was bare chest “it helps him, if he’s running hot then it doesn't help if I’m also running hot.” TK said when he was playing with Benson’s hair “how are you holding up?” Carlos asked when TK looked up as he shrugged “he’s my responsibility.” TK told Carlos who can see his new friend is kicking himself so he sat down next to him as he smiled at the little boy “just to let you know, Benny is going to be fine because not only does he have your dad and you but he also has a new family the 126 and my team the police force so if you need any help with anything please don’t hesitate to ask, don’t run yourself ragged.” Carlos said as TK looked at him when no one had even noticed that he was doing this to himself beside his dad “TK, he’s hot listen to him.” Benson said as TK looked at him when Carlos smiled at him “I will Benny, don’t worry I’ll listen to Carlos.” TK said as Benson smiled at him before he fell asleep. 

TK joined his friends and dad for dinner when he placed Benson in his bed when he had some guardrails on his bed so he didn’t fall out “thank you for helping me with Benny’s play area, he’s going to enjoy it.” Owen said as everyone smiled at him “yeah, Benny always wanted a playroom but my dad’s apartment was so small and confined that we couldn’t and my apartment was smaller than normal so I only had a small section dedicated to Benny.” TK said as everyone smiled at him “we did take him to the park which kinda helped but he didn’t like to do much because 90% of the time he would come over he would be either drugged or asleep so we just had a chill weekend till he had to go back with his mom.” Owen said as TK looked at his plate when he was pushing his food around “TK don’t beat yourself up son, I know that you did your best.” Owen told TK who shook his head.

After almost everyone left TK was talking to Carlos in his room “nothing dirty boys!” Owen yelled when TK looked at him “nasty dad I wouldn’t (fake throwing up sounds).” TK said as Owen shook his head when he went back to unpacking some boxes when Benson’s alarm went off as Owen rushed upstairs and saw Benson having another seizure when Owen took charge and placed Benson on his side when TK was standing in the doorway as Carlos called 9-1-1 when Grace said that Michelle and her crew are on the way as the seizure lasted for almost five minutes as Owen rubbed Benson’s back when TK was crying as Carlos was holding him while rubbing back “shh it’s ok TK, he’s going to be ok.” Carlos said when TK didn’t respond as Carlos kissed his head as they stayed like this they heard the ambulance outside as TK let them in “he’s upstairs first room off to the left.” TK said as Tim and Nancy shook their heads when Michelle looked at TK when she squeezed his shoulder as she knew enough of Benson's medical history as she went upstairs and joined her crew who got Benson all hooked up and with an IV in his arm “Cap you riding with him?” Tim asked Owen who looked at TK when TK normally goes “I’ll take him to the hospital sir.” Carlos said when Owen shook his head when Owen told everyone that he’s going with Benson “We’ll meet you there dad, what hospital?” TK asked when he’s still new to knowing all the hospitals when Carlos got the info from Tim as he got into his camaro as TK followed when they headed to the Children’s hospital as TK was silent the whole ride when Carlos felt bad for him as no one should have to deal with this let alone a little child.

Carlos took TK inside when Michelle was waiting for them as she hugged them before they sat in a set of chairs away from everyone so they could have some privacy “what to tell me why a 7 year old is coming off a drug withdrawal?” TK shook his head when he explained everything about Benson’s mom and how she treated Benson from the time he was 5 months old “it’s been two week since his last ‘med shot’ so his body is craving which isn’t right for his young age and I just hope his mom is in jail.” TK said as Carlos rubbed his back when TK leaned into it as Owen joined them with an update on Benson “he’s doing fine for now but they want to keep him over night and they are going to get his medical file from the children’s hospital in NYC.” Owen said as he sat next to his new friend “I can stay with TK sir if it would help or he can stay at my place.” Carlos said as Owen smiled at him “I don’t care, just make sure anything you do is cleaned up by the time I get home with Benny.” Owen said as TK looked at him and wasn’t phased of his dad when he was worried about his brother when Owen handed him his visitors badge when TK went to see Benson who was asleep as TK lied down with him and held him “Hey babe, i’m going to stay with the hot guy tonight, he seems to like me and I seem to like him but I need you to make me a promise, I know that you can’t hear me but please Benny don’t leave me, I don’t think I can handle anything bad happening to you.” TK said as he kissed his brother’s head when he didn’t know that Carlos was watching him from the doorway when he wiped some tears away from his eyes when he’s seeing a new side to TK which he’s starting to love as TK looked at him as he wiped his eyes before he kissed Benson one last time before Carlos held his hand out to him as TK took it as Carlos squeezed his hand as TK shook his head as Owen smiled at him when he hugged his son when TK handed the sticker back when Michelle was going to stay with Owen as her shift is over with an she can tell he also need some comfort.

Once they got to Carlos’ apartment TK walked in as he stood there unsure where to sit when Carlos told him to make himself at home as TK sat on the couch as Carlos smiled at him when they watched some mindless TV til they were ready for bed when TK allowed Carlos to take him to his room when TK could care less about where he slept when Carlos handed him some clothes to change into as TK told “thank you.” before he changed into the clothes in the bathroom before he got in bed as friends share beds all the time when he did need some comfort but he isn’t one for pity sex so hopefully Carlos isn’t either “TK are you ok?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “yeah, just no pity sex ok? I want our first time to mean something and not because I’m sad.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “I’m not one for taking advantage of someone in pain so no pity sex becuse I also want our first time to mean something.” Carlos said when he got into his bed when he held his arms open for TK when they just cuddled as TK was allowing more of himself to become closer to Carlos when they went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owen made a lot of calls Back in NYC and on the road when TK was driving or they made it to the hotel as they were 3 hours ahead of of Austin to find a few houses to look at and suggested for a nanny for Benny.


	5. Everyone loves Benny Bear!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny bear is still in the hospital but he has so many people who love and care for him!

Owen stayed with Benson who was on some IV fluids when Michelle stayed with him “Benny want to say hi to daddy’s new friend?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when Owen smiled at him as Michelle walked over to the little boy “where’s Tywer?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “he’s staying with Carlos.” Owen said when Benson smiled at him “hot guy.” Benson said when Owen shook his head “yes, your brother is with the hot guy at his apartment, Carlos is going to drop TK off before Carlos has to go to work.” Owen said when Benson shook his head when he looked at the lady standing next to his dad “pretty lady.” Benson told his dad who looked at Michelle “yeah buddy, she’s very pretty.” Owen told his son “sorry my little guy thinks he’s a wingman for his brother.” Owen said when Michelle smiled at the two “it’s fine I have done the same thing with Carlos in the past.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head when he wanted to know more about Carlos because he is starting to like him “Carlos is a good guy, we have been best friends since he joined the department a few years ago.” Michelle said when Owen smiled and shook his head “daddy I like Carlos, he seems nice to Ty-Ty!” Benson told his dad who smiled at him “he is sweetie. I have known Carlos for a few years and he seems to like your brother and dad.” Michelle said when Benson shook his head when he looked tired as they were giving him something to help get the drugs out of his system “is it ok if daddy’s friend stays with you while I go make a phone call to your nanny?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head “she nice?” Benson asked when Owen shook his head “very nice Benny bear.” Owen said as Benson smiled at him when his dad kissed his head when he walked out of the hallway and told Benson’s nanny that they don’t need her tomorrow since Benson is in the hospital. 

Carlos brought TK to see his little brother before he had to go to his shift “I think that Benny would like to see you again.” TK told Carlos who smiled at him “I can come over after work I get off at 5.” Carlos said when TK shook his head as he smiled at Carlos when he got out of the car before he closed the door “I’ll text you updates.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him “I’ll love that tiger.” Carlos said when TK was turning slightly red before Carlos drove off as TK walked into the hospital when he texted his dad to see what room Benson is in when Michelle was sitting with Benson while Owen was on the phone and sounded heated when he looked at TK and mouthed “Benny’s mom.” So TK rolled his eyes before he went to see his brother who looked happy “Ty!” Benson said when TK smiled at him “Hey Michelle, how are you doing?” TK asked when Benson was in his arms “good, Benny had an ok night without any seizures and he’s on an IV drip.” Michelle said when TK smiled at her “daddy is on the phone with my nanny.” Benson told his brother who smiled at him when Owen walked in as he looked at TK “she was in jail but she is trying to get Benny back.” Owen said when TK looked angry “I don’t want to go back! I want to stay with daddy and TK!” Benson said when Owen held him “she can’t get you, I filed a restraining order against your mom so she can’t get within 500 miles from New York and Austin and if she dose she will be in jail.” Owen told his boys when TK shook his head “I even know a certain cop who is willing to help make sure that Benny is safe.” Michelle said as all the boys looked at her “thank you.” Owen said as Michelle smiled at them. 

TK stayed with his brother while his dad and Michelle went back to the house to get some rest when TK could tell his dad was having feelings for Michelle just like he has feelings for Carlos “is daddy and pretty lady dating ?” Benson asked when TK looked at him “maybe, or maybe daddy is trying to see if she likes him also, why do you like her?” TK asked when Benson shook his head “she stayed with daddy and I and she likes daddy, I can tell just like Carlos likes you.” Benson said as TK smiled at him “I went on one date with him because of you so thank you Benny bear for helping your older brother figuring out what he likes.” TK said as Benson smiled at him “daddy seems to like him also.” Benson told his brother when they were playing go fish with the Paw Patrol playing cards that the child life specialists gave Benson. 

When Owen and Michelle came back to the hospital the boys were both asleep in the bed with Benson carefully wrapped in his brother’s arms when they smiled at them “were they always this close?” Michelle asked Owen “not at first but after Benny was in the hospital for the first time TK turned into a very caring brother because he was on call when they found Benny, TK and I didn’t always work in the same house back in New York. Right after TK got out of the academy he sent to one my friend house who was on the other side of town where Benny and his mom lived so anytime Benny needed to go to the hospital TK would go help and call me so I would know because she wouldn’t tell me shit about how Ben was doing so I just had to rely on my 20 year old son to tell me about my infant son.” Owen told Michelle who rubbed his shoulder as she didn’t know much about the new fire captain and his son but it sounded like everyone needed a new chance at life “I’m sorry Owen, it looks like they are very close.” Michelle told Owen who smiled at her “oh they are, if we haven’t seen or heard from Benson in a few days TK would take the subway just to check on him and see if he’s safe or his mom did anything to him.” Owen said when Benson was having a nightmare when Owen went over to him as TK felt the movements as he woke up fast and looked at his brother “shh it’s ok Benny.” Owen said as TK rubbed his brother’s back “come back to us Benny, wherever you are is not a real place. Daddy, Michelle and your Ty-Ty are here.” TK told his brother when Benny woke up with tears in his eyes and held onto his brother who rubbed his back and kissed his head. 

Benson is scheduled to go home later that night when Carlos came to see TK and his family when he brought Benson some presents when TK smiled at him “thank you.” Benson said when he took the presents “here’s a stuffed bear from Austin PD that we give all kids that we meet on call or come to the station, and I heard that a certain little boy’s favorite TV show is Paw Patrol so I went to Target and picked up a Paw Patrol shirt and a blanket.” Carlos told Benson who smiled at him when Carlos got him a shirt with Chase on it and then he also got him a blanket with the whole crew on it that came with a pillow “daddy is Carlos like Chase?” Benson asked when Owen shook his head when Benson told everyone “daddy and Tywer work for Marshal.” Benson told everyone who smiled at him “so does Michelle.” TK said when Benson’s face lit up “can I meet him?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “maybe baby, but he might be busy with protecting Adventure Bay.” Owen said as TK smiled at him “but we can always see him on the TV.” TK said when Benson shook his head when the nurse came in as she smiled at everyone “Benson are you ready to go home?” Benson shook his head when the nurse started unhooking Benson from the machines when she carefully took the IV out as she placed a bandage on Benson’s arm when she handed over the release forms and instructions as Owen thanked her as they have so many of these forms but now he’s saving them for the court order so he can get Benny into his house as it’s a clean cut case when Benson’s mom isn’t fit to take care of herself let alone a child but for everyone sake Owen is saving any paperwork to show that Benson was in the hospital. 

Once they got back to the house TK carried Benson into the house when he placed Benson on the couch and turned the TV on so he could watch Paw Patrol when they were talking about what they wanted to do for dinner “Benny are you hungry?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head as Owen got him a snack and one of his sippy cups when they still have a small selection of sippy cups for when Benson is having a hard day and can’t hold a regular cup so they give him a sippy cup so he didn’t have a fear of spilling his cup “thank you daddy.” Benson said when he rubbed his eyes as Owen kissed his head as he placed Benson’s new blanket on him. 

TK and Carlos were upstairs in TK’s room getting some rest before dinner while Michelle was in the living room on the other couch with Benson “how are you doing sweetie?” Michelle asked Benson “good, tired but good.” Benson said as his dad smiled at him when his sons are his greatest achievement and he likes when they are happy and right now they are all happy “are you and daddy going to live together?” Benson asked when Owen heard this “no sweetie, I’m just here as a friend but maybe in the future if you’re daddy wants to we can see if anything could work between us because I like your daddy and brother but I don’t want to push him into anything if he’s not ready to.” Michelle told the little boy who shook his head when he was starting to fall asleep again before Michelle looked at Owen “hope that was ok to tell him.” Michelle told Owen who shook his head “yeah I want to see if there is anything between us even if there isn’t anything romantically then we definitely are friends.” Owen told her as she smiled at her “your boys are important to you, so I don’t want to ruin anything between you three.” Michelle said as she walked over to Owen “you could never ruin anything, the fact that you stayed with me and Benny in the hospital means so much to me.” Owen said as Michelle smiled at him when she hugged him as Owen kissed the top of her head “if we do anything romantic or even just stay friends are you ready to deal with my 26 year old and my 7 year old sons?” Owen asked when Michelle shook her head as she always wanted to have kids but she was always focused on her work so she didn’t put herself out there “only if you are ready for my 8 year old daughter who lives with her dad in a homeless camp that I volunteer at a few times a week.” Michelle said when she told Owen about Emily and how she met her.


	6. Tk's coming out story and getting ready for Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos talking about coming out gay as one is very supportive while the other isn't.

TK dropped his brother off at school while Owen has an early shift or he would of as today is the day that Michelle is going to bring Emily over to meet everyone as Benson was excited when Carlos is going to stay the weekend when they are going to take the younger kids to the water park as a family unit when Benson loves the water park when they took him back in New York “are you and Carlos doing the dirty yet?” Benson asked TK who wished his brother didn’t ask that “not yet Benny, we’re taking things slow.” TK said as Benson looked at him “you guys sleep in each other's beds all the time TY I don’t think that’s taking it slow.” Benson said as TK knew this was true “why do you know what that means anyway, you're too little to know about that subject.” TK told his brother “mommy.” Benson said as TK shook his head “well we don’t talk about it so please don’t ask ok baby?” TK asked when Benson shook his head as they arrived at his school when TK parked as they walked to the doorway as TK carried Benson’s backpack before he handed it over “Benny, please don’t repeat that question in school ok? We don’t want daddy to get in trouble right?” TK asked when Benson shook his head as they headed to Benson’s classroom as he’s in two classrooms one classroom is his main classroom that he stays in where he does his history and science in along with his specials while the other classroom is for children who need extra help with their education skills like reading, writing and math which Benson is delayed on as they didn’t know till about a year ago when TK was helping Benson with his homework and it took them 4 hours to do a few problems and his night time reading which Benson was frustrated and tired by the end of so Owen got him tested for learning disabilities and got him an IEP for school and on a behavior plane. 

TK got to work when he saw a certain cop outside waiting for him “hey TK.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him when they kissed before TK pulled away and smiled at him as they walked inside “how was dropping your brother off?” Carlos asked when TK told him what Benson asked “he’s a smart kid for sure but why does he know about that subject?” Carlos asked when TK told him why “did she bring guys home when he was with her?” Carlos asked when he felt sick of what Benson has to hear or even see “he never says but I’m guessing yes.” TK told Carlos when Owen spotted TK when Carlos said that he has to run because he needs to pick up a few things before he heads to the Strand house this afternoon as TK smiled at him before he kissed Carlos one last time before he went to change into his uniform as he joined his dad in the kitchen “how was Benny this morning?” Owen asked when TK told him about their morning as Owen shook his head “what did you tell him?” Owen asked “we’re taking things slow.” TK said as Owen gave him the look “how many nights have you two been separated?” Owen asked as TK blushed “a handful or if he’s very tired after work he goes to his apartment.” TK told his dad who shook his head as he’s happy for his son “just be careful ok? I like Carlos but I’m also very protective of my sons.” Owen said as TK knew this “yes sir.” TK said when the alarm went off as they headed out to a house fire which took most of the morning to put out. 

Owen got off at 2:30 and Benson’s school gets out at 3 so he has half an hour till he needs to get his son as he smiled at Michelle who was in her office “what time does Emliy’s school get out?” Owen asked when Michelle looked up “she’s homeschooled the best she can be.” Owen shook his head when he knew what that was like as TK was homeschooled when he was in 5th grade because he got very sick and missed a whole semester “dad, Benny’s school called me.” TK said when Owen looked at him “why?” Owen asked when TK shrugged “something about he either threw up or got into a fight the message isn't clear.” TK said as Owen called the school back “I'll be right there.” Owen said as he told Michelle that he’ll see her after she’s done with her shift. 

Owen got to Benson’s school when he walked in as he saw Benson sitting in the office as he was covered in blood “hey Benny what happened?” Owen asked when Benson looked up as his face was covered in blood and cuts “Owen, we’re so sorry Benson got into a fight with another student, an older boy.” Owen looked up at the principle “what happened? Benny just got out of the hospital.” Owen told her as he held his son “it’s my fault daddy.” Benson said as Owen looked at him “why do you say that bud?” Owen asked when Benson was close to shutting down “that’s not true, Benson was on the playground with his class when a 5th graded who wasn’t superpose to be on the playground came up to Benny and his friends and started talking to them when the older boy said something along the lines of ‘what is like to have a F** as a brother?’ Benny didn’t like that and told him to knock it off but the older boy didn’t and started beating up Benny.” Owen shook his head when he wished that Benson would make friends at this school and not be bullied “what happened to the other boy, the one who hurt my son?” Owen asked “he’s suspended for 10 days and will be on probation so he can’t go outside with his class when they are on the playground.” Owen shook his head “can I take my son? I have a friend who is a paramedic who can patch him up.” Owen said as the principal shook her head when Owen and Benson headed to his car as Owen placed Benson in the car and headed back to the 126 when he called Michelle and told her what happened when she said that she’ll have everything ready to go by the time they get to the station. 

Owen took Benson inside when TK looked at him and was shocked at his little brother’s face “dad what happened!” TK asked when Owen had to calm his oldest down as he handed Benson to Paul as he told him to go to Michelle as he shook his head before he turned to TK and took him to his office where they could talk “Benny got attacked today at school by a 5th grader.” Owen told TK when TK looked like he wanted to hurt someone “Tyler keep your cool that is the last thing your brother needs is to have you in jail.” Owen said as TK shook his head as he did his best to calm down “what did that bastard do to my baby?” TK asked when Owen had to remind him that it was a child “He asked Ben what it’s like to have a F** as a brother.” Owen said when TK threw up when he wanted to cry as Owen rubbed his back as he handed TK a water bottle to help clear the throw up in his mouth “that’s not right!” TK said as Owen shook his head when he led TK to the bunk room as he told him to take a nap to help him calm down “daddy, please tell me that Benny didn’t get attacked because of me.” TK said when Owen sat next to him as the last time TK called him daddy was when TK came out when he was 12 and was so scared of his dad not accepting him as his mom already left them so Owen was TK’s only parent and didn’t want to disappoint him but Owen held him in his lap and told him that everything was ok and he loves him no matter what, as he rubbed his hair “no kiddo, this isn’t on you, it's on that’s kids parents who didn’t teach their son right from wrong.” Owen said when TK shook his head as Owen kissed his hair “I’m going to go check on Benny but I’ll be downstairs if you need anything, love you TK.” Owen said as TK shook his head.

After Benson was all patched up Owen placed him on the couch as he kissed his head when Benson smiled at him when after all the blood was wiped off Benson’s face didn’t look too bad as he only needed a few stitches on his forehead from hitting his head “daddy is Tywer still here?” Benson asked when Owen shook his head when he took Benson upstairs as he showed him that TK was asleep in his bunk when Benson smiled at him as Owen held his hand “let’s not wake your brother, he took it very badly that you got hurt at school.” Owen said as Benson shook his head when they headed to the gym when Jude smiled at him as they got little kids weights for him “ready to bulk up with big bro Jude?” Jude asked when Benson shook his head as Owen left him with Jude as he went to his office to do some paperwork when Carlos texted him and asked about TK who wasn’t answering his phone when Owen texted him about what happened to Benson and TK is taking a nap as Carlos said that he’ll be right there to stay with TK so he can bring Benson home when Owen is starting to love Carlos like a son when he’s so caring for his boys. 

Carlos came by when he smiled at Benson who was sitting at the counter eating his snack while drawing on his iPad with his pencil “there is my little favorite Strand!” Carlos said as Benson smiled at him as Carlos hugged him as Carlos looked at his face as he kissed his head as Carlos looked at his drawing as he loved it “what are you drawing?” Carlos asked when Benson told him “Batman!” Benson said as Carlos shook his head when Carlos loved it “Batman and Spiderman both live in New York!” Benson told his brother’s friend who sat next to him “yeah TK was a huge Spiderman fan but Benson loves Batman.” Owen told Carlos when TK walked downstairs as he snagged a grape from his brother “your drawing is getting better Bud!” TK said when he kissed Carlos “hey little man is daddy going to take you home?” TK asked when Benson shook his head when he still has a few hours left of his shift before he can go home as he has the weekend off and he can’t wait to spend time with his dad, brother, Carlos, and Emily. 

Owen took Benson home when he set up the guest room so Emily has a bed when Benson placed a new stuffed animal they got her on the bed when Owen smiled at him as they headed to the kitchen when he checked the food supply as they need to go to the store as everyone will be over at 5 so they have a lot of time “Benny we need to go to the store and pick up a few things for dinner.” Owen told his son when Benson said ok when they headed to the car as Benson was wearing one of TK’s old hoodies as they saved most of TK’s clothes till he was 7 just in case they had another baby.

Owen placed Benson in the cart when he pushed him around as Benson loves to look around the store when Owen picked up everything they needed as Owen smiled at him as he even got him a special treat for being so good at the store when he took him to the toy section as he let Benson out and let him roam the aisles till he found what he was looking for as he picked a Batman lego set when TK will help him put it together as he placed it in the cart before he ran down the aisle and got something for Emily when Owen shook his head as he allowed his son to get something for their new friend before they checked out as Benson helped put things on the conveyor belt “thank you Benny bear!” Owen said as Benson smiled at him when the cashier smiled at him “how old are you sweetie?” Benson held out 7 fingers “wow what a big boy you are I bet you and grandpa are getting things for your parents!” Benson looked at her when he crossed his arms over his chest “my daddy bitch!” Owen looked at him as he shook his head “sorry about him, his brother and I need to watch our mouths around him.” Owen said as he was embarrassed “Benson, say sorry.” Owen said as Benson looked at him before he turned and said sorry before they went to the car as Benson got into the trunk when Owen handed bags over before he helped Benson out of the car as Owen bucked him into his car seat “when we get home you need to go sit on the steps for 7 minutes for cursing at that lady.” Owen said when Benson shook his head when he didn’t understand why he was getting in trouble everyone says bad words around him all the time so he thinks it’s normal. 

Benson walked inside as he sat on the steps while Owen set a timer on his phone before he brought the groceries in as he didn’t look at his son when he knew if he did he would let him out early and Benson needs to learn not to curse in front of adults but TK and him need to also keep it to a duel role about what they say around Benson. After the timer went off Owen walked over to Benson when they talked as Owen explained that even though they say naughty words around him it’s not nice to repeat them “Tywer lets me listen to Hamilton daddy.” Benson told his dad when Owen rubbed his head as he kinda knew this but now it makes more sense why Benson thinks it’s fine to curse “I’ll talk to your brother about only playing kid songs when he’s taking you places ok buddy but no more cursing ok?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when he said sorry as Owen hugged him and held him in his lap when Benson played with his hands “want to go watch something off Disney+ while daddy gets dinner started?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when Owen turned it on as everyone should be home soon.

TK and carlos where talking about their coming out story on the way to the house when Carlos told him how his family was so supportive of him as TK looked at the floor when he didn’t want to remember his mom’s reaction as Carlos could tell this as he pulled into a McDonald's parking lot and parked before he looked at TK “what’s wrong babe?” Carlos asked as TK looked at him “you know my dad, super supportive loves me no matter what even when I was mad at him for getting a random druggy pregnant.” Carlos shook his head when TK continued “my mom wasn’t the same way.” TK said as Carlos could since something bad as he let TK talk when he told Carlos about his parents and their custody agrement with each other when Owen and Gwen didn’t last long after 9/11 when she was very upset about all the time that Owen was away so she filed for divorce when TK was 10 and he lived with Owen with every other weekend with Gwen till TK was 12 and he went to live with his dad full time as Gwen wasn’t a huge fan of TK coming out gay when he told her first as she basically spend all weekend long either yelling at him or ignoring him till he took the subway to his dads work as Owen smiled at him as he could tell something was bugging TK but TK didn’t tell him till later on that night as TK was in his PJ’s when he stood in the doorway of the living room when Owen was watching TV “dadddddd caaann weee talk?” TK asked when his voice was shaking so Owen paused the TV and looked at his son when he told TK to come sit next to him as TK did when Owen rubbed his back “what’s up buddy?” Owen asked when TK looked at the floor “please don’t hate me.” TK said as Owen knew something was bugging TK as he placed a hand under his chin “Tyler I could never hate you.” Owen said as TK shook his head when he was still shaking as Owen did something he used to do when TK was younger when he lifted TK into his lap when he wrapped his arms around his son as it took TK a while to finally come out with his news “daddy I think I’m gay.” TK told Owen when he smiled at his son “ok buddy, daddy will always love you no matter who you love so don’t worry about telling me anything ok?” Owen asked when TK shook his head as TK was crying into Owen’s shirt as Owen rubbed his back and comforted him till he calmed down “what did your mom say when you told her?” Owen asked when TK was crying again as Owen sighed as he needed to call his ex-wife and tell her to never see their son again as if she can’t handle TK being gay then she can’t handle their son for who he is.

Carlos held TK when he was crying all over again as his dad put him therapy right after this incident when he knew how much therapy helped him and he didn’t want his son to get depressed about coming out when TK did feel a weight lifted off his chest when he told his dad but once Owen asked about Gwen TK felt the weight again so Owen went on the internet to find a child psychologist who also supports the LGBTQ+ community when he wanted his son to feel comfortable with who he talks to and no one to judge him “oh baby, no one should feel that way, how long did you stay for?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “the whole weekend, I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to go home early or my dad would get supervises and my mom didn’t even drop me off at the subway station like she normally did and hugged me, she said that she has a big case that she needed to prep for but that was a load of crap because she was taking a few weeks off from new cases in order to catch up with some other cases she was assisting on.” TK told Carlos who hugged him the best he could “I know what would make you feel better and he’s at home.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him when they headed to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had some super judgmental therapist in the past, one that told me that all my issues where my fault right after my parents got a divorce when I was in high school and another that i just upfront ghosted her after a BS session with her which left me crying long into the night.


	7. Emily joins the family for the weekend!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily joins the family for a weekend as all the couples spend the night when Carlos and TK sleep in TK's room and Owen and Michelle share Owen's room while Emily sleeps in the guest room.

Michelle was getting Emily before they head over as she was excited to spend time with her girl as she hoped that everyone got along when Carlos knew Emily as he’s picked her up a few times to help Michelle when needed as he dropped Emily off at her house. Emily was excited to go see Michelle and Carlos when Michelle told her that she has some new friends that want to meet her as Emily was excited but also nervous about these friends when she trust Michelle enough and it took a while to gain that trust when Michelle helped her dad with his diabetes when he’s in need as Michelle even took her to her house a few time when Emily’s dad was in the hospital and no one could watch Emily without CPS finding out as the last thing Michelle wants is Emily taken away from her dad. 

Michelle arrived at the homeless camp when she looked around for the little girl when she kept her purse close to her chest so that no one would try to steal from her “Michelle!” Emily said when she was excited to see the adult when she hugged her “hey sweetie, how are you doing?” Michelle asked when Emily told her good when they headed to the tent as Michelle checked on Emily’s dad before they left to the car as Emily got in the back seat when Michelle brought along a booster seat from the station that she will give back once this weekend is over with as they collected car and booster seats to give to parents in need of one if they can’t afford to buy one. 

When Michelle and Emily got to the Strand house Michelle helped Emily out of the car when they walked to the door as Michelle rang the doorbell as she still felt strange just bargaining into the the house and her mom taught her better as Owen opened the door when Benson was sitting on the couch with TK and Carlos watching “Finding Dory” with Benson sitting between his brother and Carlos “boys! We have company!” Owen said as TK pauses the movie before they got up and headed to the door when Benson smiled at Emily as TK loved watching his little brother meet other kids when he seems much happier then he was back in New York “this is Emily.” Michelle said when Benson wanted to hug the little girl as he looked at his dad “ask her buddy, remember we always ask before we touch people we don’t know.” Owen said as he’s always taught his kids to ask for consent from a young age even if it’s just a hug “can I hug you?” Benson asked when Emily shook her head as Benson hugged his new friend as TK did also when Carlos lifted the little girl up as she smiled at him “I missed you little chica.” Carlos said as he placed Emily back on her feet as the little kids went to the living room and sat on the couch when TK turned the movie back on “did she bring anything along with her?” Carlos asked when he was looking for a backpack or something “no, I know that I have a few outfits for her at my house but we might need to take the little kids to Target to do some shopping so she has clothes for when Emmy stays with us for the weekend.” Michelle said when she looked at the two youngest kids bounding quickly “for now if it’s ok, she can wear some of Benny or TK’s old clothes.” Owen said when Michelle smiled at her “Emily do you want to go take a bath and Mr.Strand said that you can wear some of the boys older clothes till we can go shopping for clothes.” Michelle said when Emily looked at her and smiled as she got up “after this movie is over with, we have all night.” Owen told the young girl who shook her head before she turned back to the movie. 

After the kids were done with their movie Owen put the finishing touches on dinner before he called everyone over to the table when TK set the table as he and Carlos will do the dishes while Michelle is going to give Emily a bath before the older adults take the younger kids with them to Target to get Emily some clothes to keep at the house for when they get weekends with her if they are off. Benson was helping bring over the dishes when they just started a chore chart for him as they gave him 3 main chores to do as they are clearing the table and wiping it off after each meal that they eat at home as a family, place his clothes in his hamper and make his bed before he goes to school when they got him some special bedding that are easy to make when it has a zipper on the side so all Benson has to do is zip his bed closed and make sure all his toys are put in his toys box after he is done playing with them. 

Owen and Michelle took the little kids with them to Target when Owen placed Benson in his car seat when Emily got into her booster seat as they buckled up “why is Benny still in a 5 point harness seat and not a booster seat?” Emily asked when Owen smiled at her as he’s fine with anyone asking questions about his sons “Benny has some special needs so he’s delayed so for his own safety he needs to sit in a 5 point harness.” Owen said when Emily shook her head “Michelle told me that he was exposed to bad things by his mom. Is that why he has special needs?” Emily asked when Owen shook his head before he smiled at his son when he asked if he could tell Emily when Benson shook his head as he trust his dad and anyone in the car “I meet Benny’s mom after a very long shift when I went to a bar and drank to much then I took her back to my apartment and we did something that only adults should do before we fell asleep as I didn’t know that she was on drugs when I got her pregnant, she didn’t tell me till Ben was 5 months old and she exposed him to drugs and ever since then when she has him she tries to make him take drugs with her.” Owen said as he isn’t a huge fan of telling a little kid why his son is exposed to drugs when it’s hard to explain in kids terms “my daddy told me all about drugs and alcohol exposures,I see a lot more than I should at the homeless camp.” Emily said when Owen felt bad for this little girl as he felt like she needed to be protected along with his sons. 

When they got to Target Owen held Benson as they crossed the street when Michelle held Emily’s hand as they got a cart with double seats so both the kids can ride in the cart as Owen buckled Benson in when they headed to the little girls clothing section as they let Emily look around at all the clothes when Michelle helped her find her size also when they found out she was a 7/8 for shirts and a 8/9 for pants as they spent over $1,000 on everything Emily needed when they got her a full wardrobe included a swimsuit, flip flops, slippers, underwear, socks,a few hoodies,a couple dresses and some tennis shoes. After they got all the clothes Owen texted TK and asked if they wanted something from Dairy Queen as they were going to take the kids to get some ice cream cones when TK texted yes please when they ordered some blizzards as TK got the Cheesecake one and Carlos got the Oreo one. 

After they took the little kids out for ice cream they headed home when it was close to Benson’s bedtime when TK was waiting for them as he helped bring his brother inside as Carlos got the ice cream when Benson looked at him as he smiled at him “do you want daddy or Ty to give you a bath?” Owen asked when Benson picked his dad when Owen took him as he headed to Benson’s bathroom when TK and Owen’s bathrooms are attached to their rooms when Benson’s bathroom is right down the hall from his room as it’s blue with an ocean vibe when TK took him to Target on his day off and allowed him to pick out anything for their rooms when TK got him something special for Benson’s bed when he found him a weighted blanket with the Paw Patrol characters on it as Benson sleeps with it as it makes him feel comfortable like he’s getting a hug at night as TK also has a weighted blanket for his bed as Carlos loved it as it can cover both of them as it also helps with TK’s anxiety which he takes meds for since he was 12 but only when he needed it as he has a bottle in his work bag and a bottle in his bathroom. 

After Benson was ready for bed his dad brought him to TK’s room where TK read him a story before he placed Benson in his own bed when TK covered him with his weighted blanket as he rubbed his back and kissed his head when Benson smiled at him “love you Tywer.” Benson said as TK smiled at him “love you too buddy.” TK said as he saw his little brother close his eyes before he left the room and headed to his own room where Carlos was missing till he heard him across the hall in the guest room as he heard Carlos telling Emily goodnight before he walked into TK’s room as they got ready for bed as they ate their ice cream and watched a movie as Owen checked on all his kids including the grow ones as he saw the littles are asleep and the older ones in each other's arms under TK’s blanket when TK smiled at him when Owen walked in “I’m just here to say goodnight, don’t stay up to late I want to get to the water park by the time it opens.” Owen said as TK and Carlos shook their heads “night dad.” TK said as Owen kissed TK’s head when he told Carlos goodnight as Carlos looked at him “night sir.” Carlos said when Owen told him many times to call him Owen when Carlos was taught to call everyone sir or ma’am so it was hard to call Owen just Owen instead of sir “Ok Owen, goodnight.” Carlos said as Owen walked out before he went to his room as he went to his room where Michelle was laying in bed on her phone when she smiled at him “how are all the kids doing?” Michelle asked when Owen got into bed “good the littles are asleep and the boys are watching a movie. I told them not to stay up too late because I want to get to the waterpark by the time it opens.” Owen said as Michelle shook her head as she smiled at Owen “the kids seem to be getting along just fine.” Michelle said as Owen shook his head “I didn’t know how Benny would feel about another little kid in his life but they are doing just fine, we’ll see how they do tomorrow at the park.” Owen said when Michelle shook her head “Emily always wanted a family with siblings.” Michelle told Owen when Michelle laid her head on Owen’s shoulder as he kissed her head as they stayed up a little longer before they went to bed. 

Benson went into his dad’s room the next morning as he saw someone in his bed when he walked over to his dad’s side of the bed as he poked him “daddy.” Benson said as Owen looked at him “morning buddy, what’s wrong?” Owen asked when he carefully placed Benson in bed as Michelle smiled at him “morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?” Michelle asked when Benson looked at her “good, why are you in my daddy’s bed?” Benson asked when Owen looked at Michelle before he looked at Benson “we’re seeing if things would work out between us baby like we suggested to you.” Owen said as Benson shook his head when he looked at his dad “that’s cool I’m going to go bug TK and Carlos.” Bensond said as he climbed over his dad when Owen shook his head “so that’s Benson’s reaction to us.” Owen said as Michelle shook her head as he heard TK and Carlos screaming as Benson ran back “they were doing the dirty!” Benson said as Owen wanted to laugh at his son but he also felt so bad for him as he’s now scared for life “come here baby.” Owen said as he placed Benson in the middle of the bed again “did you knock?” Owen asked when Benson said no as Owen looked at him as they always tell Benson to knock on doors because you never know who or what is going on behind them. 

After everyone was in the kitchen for breakfast TK,Carlos and Benson didn’t look at each other while Michelle was getting Emily up. “You three have to talk about it or it will be very awkward today.” Owen said as TK looked at his dad “Benny please knock the next time ok?” TK said as Benson shook his head when Carlos felt bad for the little boy as the last thing he wanted to do was scare the poor kid “sorry, I wanted to come hangout with you two while daddy was sleeping with Michelle.” Benson said as TK looked at his dad “we didn’t do anything last night besides all of you guys are right down the hall so it would be too noisy anyway.” Owen said as TK wanted his ears to fall off “eww.” Benson said as everyone was laughing at him “yep, daddy doing anything is eww.” TK told his brother when Owen rolled his eyes at his sons.

Once everyone was feed and dressed for the water park they loaded up in two cars as TK and Carlos took Carlos’ car while Owen and Michelle took the little kids when they will meet at the water park as Carlos knows where it is as Owen put it in the GPS as they played Disney music the whole time as Benson and Emily where enjoying themselves as TK and Carlos where listening to Hamilton “did you ever see the OG cast or any of the shows?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “nah, I wanted to but no one wanted to go with me no friends, no exs which isn’t that many because they didn’t like the idea of me having Benny or my dad in my life so I told them that if they can’t accept my family then they don’t get to be in my life. Maybe if it comes to Austin we can take the littles with us.” TK said as Carlos shook his head as they made it to the water park and parked while they waited for Owen to come as he should be here soon he smiled at TK when Owen pulled up next to them as they helped unload the trunk when TK got Benny’s life jacket on him as they brought the wagon along as they loaded the cooler up which hold lunch as they are not going to pay outrageous prices for overpriced hotdogs and French fries as the cooler also holds water bottles and juice boxes.

After they payed and got Benson and Emily measured to see what rides they an go on they went to find a place to set their stuff down as TK put sunscreen on his brother and Emily as Carlos helped put some on TK before TK put some on Carlos as Owen told them to check back in at noon as it’s 10:30 and keep an eye on the littles “Benny and Emily listen to TK and Carlos ok? They are incharge while you four are in the park.” Michelle said as the little kids shook their heads when Benson took TK’s hand as Emily took Carlos’ hand when they took them to the kiddo section when they let them get wet before they went on any rides as they little kids can go on certain older kids rides but no that many so they just stayed in the little kids section as Owen said that they will take the kids anytime they want so that TK and Carlos can have some alone time. 

TK was holding Benson on his back when they returned to the parents when Carlos held Emily’s hand as Owen smiled at them when TK placed Benson on one of the chairs as he smiled at him as TK and Carlos went to get anyone who wanted one a snow cone as Emliy came with them as Benson needed to rest as TK told him that he’ll get him one as Benson wanted lime and grape flavored when TK smiled at him as Owen smiled at Benson when he wrapped him in a towel so he wouldn't get cold when he placed Benson in his lap “what rides did you go on bud?” Owen asked when Benson told him about the mini versions of the bigger rides when Owen thought that was cool as he just hung out in the shade as TK and Carlos returned as TK handed Benson his snow cone in a special cup as Owen looked at him when he only gave TK $20 to get everyone a snow cone as TK told him “they take apple pay and I had my watch.” TK said as he showed his dad “we wanted to make this day special for Emmy.” Carlos said as Owen said ok when he wasn’t mad anymore as he knew that the boys hearts were in the right place as everyone took a break when Benson and Emily shared a chair while TK and Carlos sat next to each other.

After everyone finished their snow cones Owen and Michelle took the little kids on some rides while TK and Carlos went on some of the older kids rides as they saw Owen and Michelle with the littles in the wave pool as TK waved at them when they will join them after they go on a few rides as Carlos held TK’s hand as they made their way to the water roller coaster when TK smiled at Carlos as they got a raft “so are you enjoying yourself?” TK asked when he was hoping that Carlos didn’t mind hanging out with his brother “yeah I love little kids, I’m enjoying watching you and your brother hangout and I missed Emmy a lot.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him as Carlos is his first and only boyfriend who showed that he cared for his brother instead of shoving him out of the way. Once they were done with the water roller coaster TK and Carlos headed to the wave pool where Owen and Michelle along with the kids are in the shallow end as the littles can’t swim as TK smiled at his little brother and lifted him up and held him as Benson was laughing at him when TK kissed his head “why don’t we stop for lunch them head to the lazy river.” Owen said as the kids said ok when TK helped Benson out of the water as they headed to the chairs that they put their stuff down and wrapped towels around the kiddos before they got their own towels as Owen and Michelle handed out the sandwiches they made with everyone’s names on it so no one fights over who gets what when they brought enough food to feed a small army and that’s good because both TK and Benson can put a lot of food away as Owen always packs extra snack for when they are out and about or at a sporting event for when TK played baseball Owen always made sure to send TK with enough snack so he wouldn't get hungry.

A few hours later 

Benson fell asleep around 2:30 so Owen stayed with him while everyone else went on slides and the wave pool when Owen was holding his son with his head in his lap when everyone was looking at them as some gave him dirty looks and other gave him sweet smiled “what a cute kid, is he your son or grandson?” this one nice lady asked him “my 7 year old son. He tired himself out from all the fun.” Owen told her when he smiled and ran his hand through Benson’s hair “we’ll he’s a cutie.” Owen told her thank you when he saw TK and Carlos walking back “there is my son and his boyfriend.” Owen said as TK waved at his dad as the lady looked at them when she wanted to say something mean but couldn't bring herself to as she shut her trap (like you should!) “hey dad! Is Ben still asleep?” TK asked when Owen shook his head as he looked at his son “why?” Owen asked when TK smiled at him “I need to prove a point.” TK said as Owen looked at him “what point do you need to prove?” Owen asked when TK explained how someone doesn't believe that he has a little brother who is 19 years younger than him “Tyler please don’t start anything.” Owen said as TK shook his head as he sat down when Carlso smiled at him “I like your legal name babe, why don’t you use it?” Carlos asked when Owen looked at his son “tell him TK who came up with your nickname.” Owen said as TK looked at him with a smile “I was 2 I couldn’t say my name so I told everyone that my name is TK and it stuck.” TK said as Carlos smiled at him as he thought it was cute “what did your brother call you when he was younger.” Owen asked when TK was turning red “Wyer.” TK said when Carlos bursted into a laugh “he couldn’t say Tyler or TK so he called me Wyer.” TK told Carlos when Carlos shook his head as Owen was enjoying the boy’s company. 

The family left the water park around 5 when they went to grab some dinner on the way out as they brought everyone a change of clothes so they wouldn't chave or get the seats wet in the car or in the restaurant as Carlos suggest a nice family owned mexican restaurant as Owen said that they will meet them there and to get a table as TK said that they will as Carlos drove when TK was happy that they could give Emily and Benson a nice day at the water park as they have Emily one more day till she has to go back to the homeless camp. TK looked at the sign of the restaurant before he looked at his boyfriend as Carlos smiled at him “so your family own this restaurant?” TK asked when Carlos shook his head when they got out as Carlos held TK’s hand when they walked inside “hola hijo! ¿como estas?" Eva asked when Carlos hugged and kissed her cheek “Buena mamá, acabamos de llegar del parque acuático con el padre de TK, su hermano pequeño, Emmy y Michelle!” Carlos told his mom who smiled at him when she turned to TK “quien es este carlosas?” TK looked at him “Mi novio TK.” Carlos told his mom as TK looked shy as he didn’t know much spanish besides what he took in high school for a year just to get the credit “hola ma’am.” TK said as Carlos could tell he was trying his best “she speaks english also she just likes to speak spanish when family is around right mom?” Carlos said as Eva shook her head “I’m glad that my son found a nice man who is willing to speak spanish.” Eva told TK who smiled “we need 6 please mom and 2 kids menus.” Carlos said as Eva shook her head as she led them to a long table in the back as she placed two kids coloring sheets and crayons at the table “so anymore surprises I should know about before?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “my parents moved from Mexico before I was born they brought my sisters along as they are all dreamers but I’m the first US citizen born in the states in my family,my parents love to cook for others so they opened a restaurant when I was 10 and I worked here from the time I was 15 till I went to the academy first starting out as a dishwasher then I moved up all the way to sou chief till I went to join the police department. My dad is the main cook and everything is home made and very good.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him when he saw his dad and everyone else walk in as they waved them over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google translate 
> 
> English:"hey son! how are you doing?"  
> Spanish:"hola hijo! ¿como estas?" 
> 
> English:"Good mama, we just came from the water park with TK's dad, little brother, Emmy and Michelle."  
> Spanish:"Buena mamá, acabamos de llegar del parque acuático con el padre de TK, su hermano pequeño, Emmy y Michelle."
> 
> English : "who is this Carlos?"  
> Spanish: "quien es este carlos?"
> 
> English: "My boyfriend TK."  
> Spanish: "Mi novio TK."


	8. Practice parents and Emily gets some news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos take the littles to the mall and movies
> 
> Emily gets some news about her dad.

Since the dinner rush wasn’t too bad Eva sat with the family when she asked questions about her son’s boyfriend when Owen shared as much as TK would allow him “Ty, I have to go potty.” Benson told him brother when TK smiled at him as he helped him out of the seat when he took him to the bathroom as Benson walked a little bit ahead of his brother as TK found the bathroom when Benson walked inside and to a stall as TK waited for him when Benson was singing some Disney song when TK smiled as he used to sing Disney songs to his brother when he was in the hospital as a toddler to help him calm down when he was getting tests done, “Tywer are you still here?” Benson asked when TK smiled at him “Yes baby, I’m still here.” TK said as Benson flushed the toilet when he pulled his pants up as he walked out as TK smiled at him when Benson washed his hands before they went back to the table when Carlos smiled at the brothers as Benson got in his seat when TK sat down next to Carlos as Dinner just came “this looks so good Eva!” TK told Carlos’ mom who smiled at him as Benson and Emily where talking about what they want to do tomorrow as TK and Carlos are planning on taking them anywhere they want to go while Owen and Michelle hangout just the two of them “we can go jump at the trampoline park, go to the zoo, the aquarium.” Carlos suggested as Owen smiled at his oldest son who seems to be building a great life in Austin as they have only moved here a month ago. 

TK and Carlos were hanging in the backyard when TK was sitting in Carlos’ lap as TK smiled at him when they watched the night sky as it was beautiful “you couldn’t see the night sky in the city with too many lights so I forgot what it looks like.” TK told Carlos who smiled at him when the little came out to say goodnight as TK got up for a quick sec when he said goodnight to his brother as Owen took Benson back inside while they let the grown kids alone as TK sat back down in his boyfriends lap when Carlos kissed his head “why don’t we take the littles to the mall and we can go to lunch afterwards?” TK suggested as Carlos shook his head “we can take them to Build A Bear and the movies.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him as he kissed him “I’ll love that babe.” TK said when he could feel himself building a life with this man but didn’t want to move to fast when TK was falling fast for Carlos when Carlos felt the same way as TK was his first true love as his past relationships felt ok but not as good as what he feels with TK as he already saw him with kids as TK is a great older brother and he knows that he’ll be a great dad. 

After a while of being outside TK and Carlos went inside to TK’s room when Carlos and he checked on the little kids who are camped out in Benson’s room with Emily sleeping on the trundle bed when they kissed them goodnight “I’m so glad that Benny and Emmy are getting along, I know how Emmy fells about other kids but you never know.” Carlos said when TK shook his head as he felt the same way with his brother “Benny didn’t have it easy, he always told me that school was hard for him, his mom would beat him of he got bad grades and he didn’t have any self esteem when he started school so my dad and I worked with him as he started seeming his own value so it’s nice to see him starting to make friends with adults and other kiddos.” TK told Carlos who hugged him as they got under TK’s blanket as they talked some more before they fell asleep when Carlos kissed TK’s head as Owen heard this via the security cameras in the house as he looked at Michelle “poor baby, no wonder he was so scared when we had a welcome Cap and family party.” Michelle said as Owen shook his head “yeah, I guess that Benny’s mom would have a new guy once a week so Benny didn’t know anything else he stopped asking about certain people as his mom would get upset with him and use a belt from the time he was 2, he couldn’t express his needs at that time so it was hard to get him to talk, he didn’t speak in full sentences till he was 4 and it was still a struggle to get him to say what he needs. I asked Ty’s therapist if he knew anyone who would work with toddlers and he gave me a few numbers so I called them and see what they would do as we found one but it was hard to keep any appointments as I didn’t always have Benny at my house or his mom would ‘forget’ about needing to meet at our meeting spot so that’s why TK would always take the subway and see Benny as he would send the pictures of his brother when somewhere ok and somewhere what his face looked like the other day.” Owen said as he loves his sons and hated that Benson wasn’t with him full time when he felt like he could have done more for him “have you found any therapists for the boys?” Michelle asked when Owen shook his head no “I’m still looking, I want TK and Benson to feel comfortable talking and not feel like they have to shut down.” Owen said as Michelle shook her head “I’ll help you find the boys one that sticks, it might take a few but they will find someone.” Michelle told Owen when she could see the boys as her own kids just like Emily. Michelle made a deal that she would watch out for Carlos for his parents when Carlos has a dangerous job and his parents are always worried that he’ll get hurt. 

After feeding Benson and Emily some breakfast they loaded up the kiddos when TK and Carlos took TK’s car when as Emily didn’t need to be back till after dinner when TK wanted to make today positive instead of negative when TK drove as they headed to the mall when TK has Benson’s wheelchair for if he gets tired as Benons is less reliable of it but they still bring it along for long trips or if they are going to the mall where there isn’t a cart for Benson to ride in “where are we going Ty?” Benson asked when TK smiled at him “Carlos and I want to take you to Build a Bear and then go see Frozen 2 before we go to lunch and have to get Emmy ready to head back to her daddy.” TK told his brother who shook his head as Emily looked sad as she had such a fun weekend that she didn’t want it to stop when Carlos looked at her “what’s wrong chica?” Carlos asked when Emily looked at him “I don’t want this weekend to end Los!” Emily told Carlos who shook his head “I know baby but we’ll see you again real soon and Chelle always sees you a few times a week to check in and to make sure everyone has what they need medically so don’t cry sweetie it makes me sad when you're sad.” Carlos said when Emily shook her head “Can I live with you guys?” Emily asked when TK and Carlos looked at each other as TK felt crushed by what Emily is asking about “what about your daddy?” Benson asked when Emily looked at him “he’s sick Benny, I don’t know if he’ll make it.” Emily told her new friend as Carlos called Michelle as they talked “Michelle and Owen are going to go check on your daddy.” Carlos said when Emily shook her head when she was scared for her dad’s own health.

Owen called TK when Carlos was helping the kiddos pick out what stuffed animal they wanted to make as Benson was looking at all the characters when he didn’t see the Batman bear while Carlos looked at TK whose face has fallen when he knew it was something bad as Carlos walked over to TK when he didn't want to alarm the kids as TK whispered to Carlos what happened as Carlos shook his head “we’ll tell her later after the movie.” Carlos said as TK shook his head before they turned to the kids as TK put on a fake smiled when Benson was holding a purple unicorn when TK smiled at him as he felt so proud of his brother as Carlos smiled at Benson also “no gender roles in our house right Benny bear?” TK asked when Benson shook his head “Benny can play with anything he wants!” Benson told his brother when TK shook his head when he texted his dad a picture of Benny and the stuffed animal that he chose when Owen was so proud of his son “what about you Emmy?” Carlos asked when Emily looked at Carlos when she picked a tuxedo cat as Carlos smiled at her when they let the kids stuffed them as Benson let Emily go first as they did the heart ceremony together when TK let the kids pick one accessory or outfit for their new friend as Emily picked a dress for her cat and Benson picked a pair of PJ’s for his unicorn when they let the kids name their friends when Emily names her cat Hope and Benson names his unicorn Unie as TK paid before they headed to the movie.

After TK and Carlos got the kids popcorn and icees they went to find seats as TK grabbed a booster seat for his little brother as Emily grabbed one for herself as Carlos helped her put it on the seat when she handed him her kids pack so she can sit down as TK held Benson’s kids pack so Benson can sit down as TK smiled at him when he was sitting on the other side of his brother with a kid in the middle of the adults. In the middle of the movie Benson made his way into his brothers lap when he sucked his thumb when TK smiled at him and kissed his head without missing a part of the movie as Carlos looked down at the brothers when he smiled at them. 

After the movie was over Benson was still asleep when TK carefully lifted him up and placed Benson’s head on his shoulder when Carlos smiled at the little boy “he still takes naps?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “not as much but if he’s very busy he runs himself tired and falls asleep.” TK said as Carlos shook his head when they left the theater and headed to the bathroom when Carlos took Emily to the men’s room when he didn’t trust anyone in the women’s bathroom when Michelle normally takes Emily when they hang out with her “uncle Carlos.” Emily said when Carlos smiled at her “yes sweetie?” Carlos asked when he knew why Emily was calling him uncle Carlos so no one would get suspicious of the two of them together as they don’t look related. After Carlos and Emily were done in the bathroom Carlos took Benson from TK so that TK could go to the bathroom as Benson didn’t stir when Carlos smiled down at Emily as they still have to tell her about her dad as Carlos was hoping that they can tell her as TK smiled at Carlos when they headed to the car as Carlos placed Benson in his car seat before he buckled him in as Emily got in her booster seat as TK drove back to the house “what about lunch?” Emily asked when TK looked at her “sweetie, we need to tell you about your dad.” TK told her carefully when Carlos held his hand as Carlos shook his head “yeah Emmy, we need to go back to the house so that Michelle and Owen can tell you about your dad.” Carlos said as Emily shook her head. 

Owen and Michelle were waiting for the kids to get home when they just got back from the hospital and police station so that Michelle and Owen can file for temporary guardianship for Emily as they will work on adopting her if that's what Emily wants “I hope that she doesn't shut down.” Owen said when Michelle looked at him as she’s known Emily and her dad for a while as they are close but it was no secret that Emily’s dad was not doing so good medically as Emily had to call 9-1-1 a lot for the last year. TK parked the car when he got Benson out of the car and placed him in his bed before he cracked the door as Emily was sitting on the couch as Owen and Michelle are sitting on the couch with her as Carlos looked at him when TK walked over to him when he looked at his dad “Emily, your dad got sick again this morning so Owen and I went to go check on him and we found him passed out in his tent so I started CPR while Owen called 9-1-1 and an ambulance came to get him but he didn’t make it to the hospital.” Michelle told the little girl who didn’t respond for a while till she finally broke as Michelle held Emily in her lap as the little girl cried in her shirt as Michelle rubbed her back “what will happen to me?” Emily asked when she looked at the parents “baby girl we already went to the police station to fill out temporary guardianship forms for you.” Michelle said as Owen rubbed the little girl’s back “so I can stay?” Emily asked when Michelle shook her head “we’re going to work on filing for adoption if you want that.” Owen said as Emily looked at him “can I think about it?” Emily asked when everyone said yes when they let the little girl just rest on the couch with her new stuffed cat as TK and Carlos watched her from the kitchen when they made lunch for everyone.


	9. Emily starts school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily starts school with Benson, How will Emily like going to public school instead of being home schooled?

It’s been a few weeks since Emily’s dad past away when she was getting used to her new normal as much as she could when the adults didn’t pressure her to talk about it if she didn’t want to as they even redid the bedroom for her and to her liking. Owen come home and TK would be holding Emily in his arms with tears running down her face as TK did his best to comfort her before he looked up at his dad who walked over and rubbed the little girl’s back as Emily turned to her and held her arms out when Owen took her into his arms “it’s ok sweetheart, you can let it out.” Owen told Emily when he sat on the couch with her as Benson looked at them “daddy is Emily going to be ok?” Owen smiled at his son “yeah baby, she’s just sad but she will be ok.” Owen said when TK took his little brother to the couch when he placed Benson in his lap before he placed his head on his dad’s shoulder when Owen smiled at his older son when he kissed his head before he looked at all his kids. 

Owen always wanted a daughter but after TK’s mom and he got divorced he focus all his time on work and his son till TK came out when he saw someone he didn't even know as TK has always been a happy kid a little sad after his parents divorced but after talking with TK and telling him that them getting divorced it’s his fault TK went back to his happy self but 12 years old TK was just sad and scared so Owen did everything in his powers to make his son feel comfortable with his sexuality when he read all the pamphlets, went on the internet forms and got himself comfortable with any questions that his son would have when Owen saw the happy kid again. Owen tried dating but nothing stuck till they moved to Austin when he met Michelle who took to his boys and even helped make sure that they could always ask her if they needed anything that she would be there for them and Owen always made sure he was there for Emily when his family felt complete. 

Michelle came home when she saw all the kids asleep on the couch with Emily in Owen’s lap and TK is laying down on the other couch with Benson asleep on his chest when Owen looked at her with a smile “hey honey, how was the rest of your shift?” Owen asked when Michelle walked over to him and kissed his head “good how was your afternoon?” Michelle asked when she looked at all the kids “Emmy was crying when I got home but TK did his best to comfort her till she wanted me as we just hung out on the couch and had a cuddle puddle till dinner as we just sat on the couch and ate pizza since no one wanted to cook.” Owen said as Michelle sat next to Owen and kissed the little girl's head before she looked at her boys “it’s almost 10 and they have school in the morning, do you want me to help get them upstairs?” Michelle asked when Owen smiled at her “I can help if you wanted to get changed out of your work clothes.” TK said when he rubbed his eye as he carefully sat up without waking his brother when his dad took him as Michelle got Emily “What time is Carlos getting off his shift?” Owen asked when TK rubbed his eyes “midnight, I think he’s going to his place since it’s going to be so late and I have an early morning shift.” TK told his dad when he got up and followed upstairs when Owen smiled at him and shook his head as TK walked into his room as he heard his dad and Michelle put the kiddos to bed without any of them stirring before they came to check on TK who was already half asleep when Owen smiled at him and kissed his head before he fixed TK’s blanket as Michelle smiled at the two before they went to bed as Owen has the day off as he’s going to take Emily to school when she was scared as they don’t know her skills so last week they took her to the school and got her an evaluation when Emily was a little behind but not by much so they put her in the 2nd grade classroom with a teacher who is very sweet and willing to help Emily as Owen already got his email and cell phone number as Owen felt scared just like when the boys started school.

TK had to leave before anyone else was awake when he was going to be home intime to pick up the kids from school so Owen can get what he needs to done as they still have a lot to do with Emily as Owen, Michelle and Emily has to go meet with Emily’s case manager to see how things are going when that is later on this week but Owen needs to fill out a few forms to bring to the meeting, Benson woke up as he heard Emily crying when he got up and headed to her room when he lied down with her as he comforted her just like TK would as Owen smiled at his son as he lifted Emily up and placed her in his lap when she looked at her as Benson sat next to his dad when Owen held his arms out to Benson when he scooted near his dad when he cuddled both of them till Emily was calmed down when Benson went to get ready for school as Owen already placed his outfit in his cubbies that are labels for the days of the week so it would be easier to get dressed as Owen talked to Emily when she looked at him “Owen? What if no one wants to be my friend?” Emily asked when Owen smiled at her “Emmy, your such a sweetheart I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t want to be your friend and Benson will keep an eye on you when you are both on the playground.” Owen said as he saw a note on the floor when he placed Emily on her bed before he picked up the note and smiled as he handed it to Emily as it read

“Dear Emmy, hope you have a great day at school! I know that you will do great because you are so friendly,if you need anything just call or text me but not during school hours we don’t want your phone to be taken away your first day. Anyway I know that you will do great! Love your older brother TK.”

Emily smiled at the note when she placed it in her backpack as she could look at it today if she needs any encouragement as Owen left her room so she could get dressed as Michelle was making breakfast for the kids as Owen just needed to put their lunches in their lunchboxes as Owen just gave them some left over pasta salad from a few days ago and some cookies along with a juice box when Benson came down as he sat at the table ready to eat as Emily came down dressed in her jeans, a long sleeve shirt with unicorns on it and her hair in a braid when Benson smiled at her “you look pretty Emmy!” Benson told Emily when she smiled at her “thank you Benny!” Emily said as they ate their eggs before Owen helped them get shoes on while Michelle went to get ready for her shift as Owen was going to drop her off on the way to the kids school. 

Once everyone was ready they dropped Emily and Benson off at school when Benson ran to the playground after he gave his dad and Michelle a hug as Owen smiled at him as Benson has made so many friends in the short amount of time they have lived here while Emily stayed back with Owen and Michelle when she looked scared as Owen looked at her as she hugged him “do you have your phone?” Owen asked when Emily shook her head as she pointed to her pocket when Owen shook his head as they told her the rules as Emily shook her head “only for emergencies and don’t use during school hours,I know Owen.” Emily said as the principal smiled at them “Emily this is principal Betsy, she’s very nice and can introduce you to some kids that will be in your class.” Owen said as Betsy smiled at the little girl when she talked to Owen and Michelle before they felt comfortable leaving Emily at school “I’ll call you if we have any issues but she will be fine Owen, don’t worry.” Betsy said as Owen shook his head when he took Michelle’s hand as they walked to the car as Owen sighed as he still had butterflies in his stomach as they had only taken Emily to the fire station and back home, they haven’t left her anywhere without any of them for 8 hours when Michelle held his hand as he smiled at her “she’ll be fine Owen, she’s a tough cookie.” Michelle said as Owen smiled at her and shook his head before he took Michelle to the 126 as she kissed him before she got out as TK smiled and waved at his dad as Mateo and he was washing the rig as Judd was in charge today as he yelled at them to get back to work. 

Emily was sitting in class when a few of the girls talked to her and they were nice to her as she felt comfortable as her teacher watched when Emily was on the shy side which is fine as a lot of students are shy “Emily want to tell the class a little about yourself?” Mr. Becon asked when Emily shook her head as she stood up as she looked at everyone as she took a breath before she told the class “My name is Emily, I used to live in the homeless camp down by the bridge but a family friend took me in after my dad passed a ways a month ago and now I live with her, her boyfriend and my two brothers, one is older and one is younger.” Emily said as Mr. Bencon smiled at her “thank you for sharing Emily, everyone please make her feel at home.” the class said yes sir as they moved on with their lesions when Emily was making more friends as the day went on as she forgot about being scared when she saw Benson in his classroom when he smiled and waved at her as they were on their way to art which Emily always enjoyed before it was lunchtime as a lot of the girls talked to her as they told Emily that her lunch looked good as Emily explained that Owen let her and Benson help make it for dinner. 

TK got off his shift when he texted Owen to see if they had any reports on Emily and how she’s doing as Owen texted TK back that Emily is making friends and doesn't seem as shy as she was this morning when TK felt better as he saw Carlos waiting outside for him when TK hugged him when he showed him the texted from his dad when Carlos read them and smiled as they where going to go out tonight to the local cowboy bar that the team likes to go to as Carlos kissed him before he said that he needed to go back on patrol and will pick up TK around 8 and they can spend the night at Carlo’s places as he wanted to have sex and it felt a bit weird with everyone at the house as TK agreed as Benson has walked on them a few times so they keep it mellow when they are at the house. 

Owen took TK with him when they went to pick up the kids from school as TK drove as Owen looked tired as TK was worried as Owen told him that he didn’t get enough sleep last night as TK shook his head when Owen coughed “that isn’t getting any better dad you might want to get it checked out.” TK told Owen who shook his head as they arrived at the school when TK parked as they waited with the other parents as Benson waved at them as TK smiled at him when Owen signed Benson out before they waited for Emily as TK was holding Benson who was telling him what he learned in history “We’re learning a little bit about the US daddies like Hamilton,Burr Jefferson Madison and Washington but I already know about that guys because of Hamilton!” Benson told TK who smiled at him “we’ll baby, it’s always a good idea to learn more, I’m still learning everyday even though I’m not in school.” TK told his brother when Owen got Emily all signed out before they headed to the car as TK placed Benson in his car seat as Owen placed the backpacks in the trunk before he got in the passenger's seat as TK drove them home as Owen asked Emily about her day when Emily told her what she learned as Owen smiled at her as Emily is opening up to them more often as TK smiled at her before they arrived back at the house as TK helped the kids with their homework when Owen got them all a snack.


	10. Benny's good and Bad day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos has a date night while Owen is with the kids since Michelle has an overnight shift.
> 
> Benson's day started off normal till after school when everything goes down hill as Michelle picked Emily and him from school.

Carlos came to pick up TK when Benson was excited to see Carlos when TK smiled at his brother as he kissed his little brother’s head “go see daddy.” TK said when Carlos smiled at the little boy “where are you going to take my brother?” Benson asked when Carlos smiled at him “we’re going to the local cowboy bar then we’re going to head back to my house.” Carlos told the little boy when Owen smiled at him “come on Benny bear, let’s go get ready for bed, say goodnight to your brother and Carlos.” Owen said when Benson did when TK and Carlos hugged the little boy before he went upstairs to his room when he got in bed when Owen read to him before he said goodnight “where is Michelle?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “she has a shift tonight so it’s just daddy, Benny Bear and Emily.” Owen said as Benson shook his head when he went to bed. 

Emliy was a little overwhelmed today so she went to bed early as Owen and Michelle are still trying to figure out how they want to discipline Emily when she’s very sensitive and they don’t want her to think that she will always be in trouble. Owen told her that she’s tired and needs to go to bed early as Emily shook her head as TK was sitting with Benson when TK hugged Emily as she did look tired “school can be a lot to get used to.” TK said when he wiped the tears running down his sisters face when he kissed her head before Owen took her upstairs to her room when Owen read to her and kissed her head. 

Owen is used to dealing with a sensitive child as the boys are a little on the sensitive side so Owen knows how to deal with that side as Benson is still new to living with his dad so Owen is learning how to discipline him when timeout seems to be working as Benson is starting to understand that when he’s bad he sits on the steps for 7 minutes when Owen never liked the idea of spanking TK when he was his brothers age.

Both the kids made their way into the master bedroom in the middle of the night as they climbed into bed when Owen smiled at them when he went back to bed as he needs to be up in a few hours to get the kids up and ready to go before they had to make it to school on time as Owen has a 24 hour shift today so Michelle is going to pick up the kids from school since she gets off right at 9 when Owen starts his shift so they will see each other very quickly as Owen texted Michelle after the kids went to bed and told her about the kids tonight. 

Owen somehow got the kids out the door and to school on time before he made his way to work when Michelle smiled at him and kissed him before he smiled at her “hey babe how was dropping the kids off at school?” Michelle asked when Owen smiled at her “good, Benny was a big help today when he did everything on his check list without being asked to.” Owen said when Michelle smiled at him “how was Emmy?” Michelle asked as Owen sighed when he told Michelle “she had a hard time waking up this morning so I had to basically do everything to get her ready for school when Benson made his own breakfast when I just gave them money to get hot lunch because we were running late.” Owen said when Michelle shook her head “yeah, she had issues in the past when she was staying with me and I had a hard time getting her out the door.” Michelle told Owen when TK ran in right into the locker room as Owen saw something on TK’s neck “should I harass him or wait for Judd or Paul?” Owen asked when he heard Judd and Paul “dam what did lover boy do to you?!” Judd asked when TK looked at him “you are almost as worse then my dad.” TK said when he looked at his dad who shook his head while smiling “don’t let Benny see your neck.” Owen said when TK shook his head as he did his best to cover it up before they got a call.

Michelle went to get the kids from school as she set an alarm so that she wouldn't over sleep as Benson’s nanny was going to take the kids to school tomorrow since Michelle has an early shift and won’t get home till 5 at night “Michelle!” Emily said as she smiled at them when she signed them out as she took their hands when she led them to the car as Emily got into her car seat when Michelle buckled Benson into his seat when she bought a few car seats to keep in her car as Benson looked tired as Owen told her that Benson has good day and bad days when today started off as a good day but it looks like Benson needs a nap when they get home “hey baby, why don’t you go lie down when we get home and take a nap?” Michelle asked when Benson shook his head as he looked like he was tanking when Michelle looked at him when Benson looked like he was going to throw up as Michelle pulled over and assisted the little boy when Benson was going to have a seizure when Michelle did her best and got Benson comfortable “have you been feeling yucky all day buddy?” Michelle asked when Benson shook his head “after lunch my tummy hurts.” Benson said as he closed his eyes before he went stiff when Michelle timed the episode as it was lasting longer than what she’s seen when Michelle called 9-1-1 as Grace said that the 126 is on the way when Michelle never seen Benson have a seizure as Emily was scared when Michelle comforted her as they heard the fire engine and ambulance coming down the street as Owen looked at Michelle before he saw Benson “hey baby, don’t worry daddy is here.” Owen said as TK carefully carried Benson out of the car when Owen talked to Michelle when she told him everything she knew when he wasn’t mad at her when it sounded like Benson was getting sick fast “thank you for saving my son’s life.” Owen said as TK called him when Benson was having another seizure in the ambulance as Tim and Nancy helped Benson as TK looked scared as Owen told him that he’ll find someone to take over his shift so he can stay with his brother.

TK and Benson got to the hospital when TK watched his brother as Owen told TK everything he knew so that he could report to the doctors and nurses as Benson was only wearing his underwear when Benson looked scared as TK did his best to comfort his brother when Owen called and checked in when TK told them that they have Benson on an IV as TK told him about Benson’s past forced drug use when they went to town on getting Benson as comfortable as possible when they wanted to do a drug test on Benson even though TK told them it's been a while since Benson had been forced to use drugs as the doctor and nurses shook their head “Tywer.” Benson sasiad when he rubbed his brother’s hair as he kissed his head “I'm here Benny don't worry and daddy is going to find someone who can take over so he can come be with us.” TK told his brother when Benson shook his head as he looked sick so the nurse gave Benson some medication to help with the nasia. 

Owen got another senior firefighter to fill his spot when he made his way to the hospital as he saw his sons cuddling as Benson was laying on TK’s chest when TK rubbed his back “hey dad, I finally got him to sleep.” TK told Owen who shook his head as he went to talk to the doctor when he sat down with Owen and told him everything as Owen explained about Benson’s mother when the doctor shook his head “Benson seems very close with your oldest son, Tyler was a huge help getting Benson to calm down.” Owen shook his head as he’s used to TK being a huge help when TK blocks out everyone but his brother as Owen walked back in and sat next to his sons when TK looked at him “what did the doctor say?” TK asked his dad “first of all he told me that you my son was a huge help calming down your brother and they just took blood from Benson so they are going to run that for any drugs.” Owen said as TK shook his head when Benson was twitching when TK rubbed his back to help him calm down when Owen smiled at his sons. 

Michelle brought Emily with her when Owen smiled at them when they wanted to keep Benson overnight for an observation to see why Benson was having seizures because there is no drugs in his system as Owen and TK had done their best to keep Benson happy and healthy when Benson looked at his dad, brother, Michelle and his sister “I’m ok Emmy, don’t worry about me.” Benson said as Emily sat next to Benson when she hugged him “I’m always going to be worried about you Benny, you're my little brother.” Emily said as everyone smiled at them “yeah only by 5 months.” Benson said as Emily looked at him “5 months is still a lot of time, Benny.” TK said when everyone was laughing at the little kids. The doctor came in as he told everyone that he wanted to do some scenes on Benson to see if there is anything that would make have multiple seizures so Benson was given light sedation so he could stay still as everyone kissed his head before he was taken to radiology when everyone waited in the room as TK let Emily watch kids friendly videos on his phone. 

After Benson came back he was still asleep when the radiologist was going to review Benson’s scans as TK got on the bed when he lay down next to his brother when he rubbed Benson’s hair before he kissed his head. TK called Carlos after they got Benson settled in just to let him know as Carlos said after his shift he’ll stop bye and see everyone as TK was going to take Emily back to the house after dinner since she has school in the morning as TK was going to work a double to make up lost time today as Owen told me that he didn’t have to as he said that TK took PTO for this afternoon to be with his brother. 

Diagnoses 

Benson has been in the hospital for a few days when he seemed to be doing good the first day but once he went to sleep he started going down hill when his dad called the nurse in as she placed the oxygen mask on his son when Benson’s lips were turning blue as the nurse rushed in and took over as Benson was having another seizure so they gave him some meds and placed him in a medically induced coma as Owen knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep till Benson is better. 

Owen talked to the doctor when Benson was doing better on the anti-seizure medication as the doctor diagnosed him with epilepsy when Benson was still asleep as they are going to slowly take him off the ventilator and hopefully Benson can wake up in the morning. TK called his dad to check on Benson when he was at work for his shift when Carlos told him not to run himself as he knew why TK wanted to work a double but Carlos didn’t want his boyfriend to run himself when Benson would want his brother to hangout with him while Owen is at work as Benson would be out of school for the rest of the week and TK offered to stay home with his brother while Owen is at work as TK shook his head when Benson loves his older brother as TK is a fun brother who takes Benson to fun places.


	11. coming home/ Judd babysits Benny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benson comes home from the hospital when TK and Emily make dinner for everyone. 
> 
> Judd on his day off volunteer to babysit Benson till Owen figures out if he's going back to school.

Owen brought Benson home when the little guy was still tired as Owen smiled at him and kissed his head “want to go hang out in daddy’s bed and we can watch a movie?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head as Owen took him upstairs and changed him into a set of PJ’s “daddy?” Benson asked when Owen looked at him “yeah baby?” Owen asked when Benson was rubbing his eyes “where’s Emmy, Michelle ,Carlos and Tywer?” Benson asked when he didn’t see his family “TK and Michelle are still at work and Emmy is at school.” Owen said as he turned on Disney+ when he showed Benson all the different movie choices when Benson was about to fall asleep so Owen just turned it off and grabbed his phone when he cuddled with his youngest son which is a treat as he didn’t get enough time with Benson so he takes it all in when he can to make up for lost time. 

TK brought Emily home as his dad told him that Benson was home when TK felt better as he missed his little brother as he and Carlos are going to hang out at the house when Carlos has a key to the house so if he’s working late and wants to come over he can let himself in “dad we’re home.” TK yelled as Emily smiled at him “he might be asleep TK.” Emily said when TK shook his head when he got Emily a snack before he walked upstairs to his dad’s room and saw his brother asleep in his dad’s arms when Owen was asleep also when TK took a picture of the two of them before he walked back into the kitchen when he smiled at him little sister “they are asleep so I’m going to make dinner, do you want to help?” TK asked when Emily shook her head as TK was thinking of what he wants to make that everyone would want as TK smiled at Emily “want to make something that Carlos taught me how to make?” TK asked when Emily shook her head when TK told her to wash her hands as he looked to see if they had all the ingredients “what are we making?” Emily asked when TK smiled at her “chicken tacos with a hint of heat from his family’s restaurant, Carlos made it for me with a lot of spice but since I’m making dinner for everyone I’m going to tone down the spice factor because we don’t want anyone’s mouths to burn right?” TK asked when Emily shook her head as they got started when Owen was smiling at the two of his kids working together as Benson was still in bed as Owen could watch the camera to see if he’s awake so he can go get him as Carlos or Michelle is going to pick up Benson meds on the way home. 

Michelle came home with Benson’s meds when she smiled at all the kids together on the couch as TK was holding Emily on his shoulders and Benson was in his lap “after dinner, we can play more of attack your brother but for now it’s dinner time so how about everyone washes up and find a seat at the table.” Owen told everyone when TK smiled at him as he carefully reached for Emily so he could get her off as she smiled at him and ran into the bathroom before TK looked at Benson who smiled at him when TK placed him on his feet before Benson rushed to the bathroom also when TK helped him wash his hands before they all returned to the kitchen as Owen was serving the tacos when he placed the kids food on their special diverse plates when Owen smiled at them “what time is your boyfriend getting off work?” Michelle asked TK “10:30 then he’ll be right over.” TK said when he dug into his meal “this is so good!” Benson told his brother who smiled at him “thank you baby, Carlos showed me how to make it but I toned down some of the spice so it’s not too spicy for anyone.” TK said when Owen smiled at him. 

After dinner all the little kids were playing in the playroom when TK was getting Benson his meds when he read the instructions so he knew how much he needed to give his little brother when Benson is on two different medications one is a anti-seizure med and the other is a rescue medication that they give Benson after he has a seizure “Benson it’s time to take your meds.” TK said when he walked into the playroom and helped his brother as he handed the syringe over as Benson took his medication before he went back to the toys he was playing with. TK took the kids to bed so that Owen and Michelle could spend some time together as Benson was on TK’s back while Emily was already upstairs when TK told them to brush their teeth before they headed to Benson’s room when TK read to them before he took Emily to her room when Owen and Michelle came to say goodnight to the kids when TK was in his room just relaxing till Carlos gets home as tomorrow TK is going to babysit Benson as Owen already called the school so they know that Benson was going to be out for the rest of the week. 

Carlos came to the house when he let himself in when Owen smiled at him when Carlos placed his bag on the floor next to the coat rack when TK walked downstairs as he kissed Carlos who smiled at him “hey tiger how was work?” Carlos asked when TK told him about his day when they didn’t have that many crazy calls “Benny asked where everyone was when we came home.” Owen said as Carlos smiled at him “was it a where is everyone or by name?” TK asked when Owen told him by name “see he loves you and sees you as a part of his family.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “that’s good I don’t have a shift till tomorrow afternoon so we can hang out together on the couch and do what he wants to do.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when they said goodnight to Owen and Michelle before they headed to TK’s room as TK checked on the kids before he walked into his room as Carlos got dressed in the clothes that he has in TK’s dresser when TK smiled at him as they got in bed when he kissed Carlos “are you tired or do you want to watch some Netflix’s before bed?” TK asked when Carlos smiled at him “we can watch something to help wind down.” Carlos told TK when he turned his TV on as he lowered the volume so he didn’t wake anyone up before he turned on “The Office.” When they watched a few episodes before they went to bed. 

TK and Carlos woke up when they had an extra little body in their bed who was asleep as TK smiled at him when Carlos also smiled at Benson “morning babe, how did you sleep?” TK asked when Carlos sat up as he carefully kissed TK without waking up Benson “good, I’m guessing your dad dropped Benson off before he went to work.” Carlos said as TK shook his head “yeah he just texted me that he already gave Benny his meds and just placed him in my bed so he has someone to watch him.” TK told Carlos when TK carefully got out of bed when he shifted his little brother onto a pillow when he helped Carlos out of bed when they made it to the kitchen when they made coffee and breakfast when TK can keep an eye on his brother. 

Benson woke up when he went to the bathroom before he headed to the kitchen where Carlos and TK are finishing the dishes before TK smiled at the little boy when Benson wanted to be held so TK held him as he helped with the dishes when Benson was very good at clinging to his brother without TK holding onto him when Carlso smiled at the brothers “what do you want to do today my little monkey?” TK asked when Benson looked at him “park?” Benson asked when TK smiled at him “how about we played in the backyard with your own little park, I don’t want you to get tired and get sick ok baby?” TK asked when Benson shook his head when TK feed him some eggs before they headed to the playground as TK pushed Benson on the swing as Carlos sat on the other swing as he lightly swung himself as Benson looked like he was enjoying himself as the new meds make Benson slightly tired so he might take more naps today just till his body gets used to the meds and if anything changes TK can always call his dad and take Benson to the hospital. 

Judd babysittins Benson 

It’s been a week since Benson came home from the hospital when he’s only has smaller seizures that they can use his rescue meds and a nap before Benson was back to himself when TK and Carlos did a few date nights at Carlos’ house when Judd offers on his day off to babysit Benson as Owen looked at Judd when he smiled as Benson hasn’t been back to school as TK and Owen has a fear of Benson having a seizure at school when they sent a note to the school so they know and didn’t have to call 9-1-1 if Benson ever had a seizure at school but they were told if anyone who has a medical condition they are more willing to send them home when Owen, TK and Michelle can’t always come to the school to pick up Benson. 

“Benny would you like to have Judd babysit you?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when he was at the fire station hanging out with his family when they had to let Benson’s nanny go when she wasn’t comfortable with taking care of Benson with his new diagnosis so they are looking into respite care worker who is trained in dealing with abused and epilepsy but for now Benson hangs out with anyone who is off or with his dad, brother and kinds mom at work. 

Judd came over early today when he kissed Grace goodbye as he made his way to the Strand house when he picked up some coffee when Judd even volunteered to drop Emily off at school when everyone has an early shift when Owen said ok as he would be home around 2:30 and he thanked Judd who told him it was no problem as he loves the little kids and can’t wait to hang out with them as Owen had Judd come over after work one day so he can show Judd where everything is and how to give Benson his meds “he’s a very easy kid and if he causes any issues just tell him to go sit on the steps for 7 minutes and he’ll be fine after his timeout.” Owen said as Benson smiled at the older man as he wanted up when Judd smiled at the little boy as he lifted him up as Benson hugged him when Benson wanted to show Judd his room as Owen allowed him as they headed upstairs to the kids room when Judd placed Benson on his bed as Benson was jumping on his bed as Judd and Owen talked and Judd asked any questions he had but after all of those where answered Judd felt better about babysitting Benson. 

Benson was still asleep when Judd came over when Owen let him in as Judd smiled at him “thank you for coming over and watching Benny for us, I would normally take him to work with me but last night he has a rough time going to sleep so right now he’s in TK’s bed asleep and once TK wakes up TK will mostly place Benny in his own bed.” Owen told Judd who shook his hand as Emily was getting up for school as Owen showed Judd where Emily’s lunch is so all he has to do is place it in Emily’s lunch box as Emily placed her lunch in her backpack. 

TK said morning to his brother as Judd was sitting on the couch with Emily when she was eating her breakfast when Judd smiled at him “Emily I have to go to work now so be good for Judd and have a great day at school!” TK said when Emily smiled at her older brother who hugged her before he headed out “The kid’s school starts at 8:30.” TK told Judd who shook his head before TK left.

Judd got Benson up and took him to the car when he placed Benson in his car seat that he borrowed from the station when Emily brought her booster seat along when Judd would just drop it off when they got back to the house. 

Judd dropped Emily off at school when he brought Benson back to the house when he placed on the couch when he got Benson something to eat along with his meds as Judd turned the TV on as they watched a few Paw Patrol episodes as Judd smiled at the little boy when Benson was curled into his side “hey buddy? Who am I?” Judd asked when Benson looked at him “big bro Judd.” Benson said as Judd smiled at him “what do I think of your older brother?” Judd asked when Benson looked at Judd “little brother.” Benson told Judd who shook his head “what are you?” Judd asked when Benson looked at him “baby brother.” Benson said as Judd smiled and shook his head as Owen called Judd to check in as Judd told him that they ate breakfast and were watching TV as Benson took his meds as he always felt a little sleepy after he took them. 

Judd put Benson down for a nap when he got the house cleaned up from their lunch time as Judd just heated up leftovers from dinner when Benson looked tired as TK and Owen told him that it would be normal for Benson to either rest or take a nap when his body is still getting used to his meds. Owen came home when he saw Benson and Judd playing in the backyard as Owen smiled at them “hey guys how was your day?” Owen asked when Benson smiled at him when he ran to his dad who caught him as Benson smiled at him “Judd took care of me!” Benson said as Owen gave Judd a grateful nod “so is Judd your new favorite babysitter?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head as Judd smiled at him “any day I have off I’ll love to babysit you buddy if you are not at school.” Judd said when Owen smiled at him “I talked to the school and they are going to see if Benny can have an aid.” Owen said as Judd felt better when he understood why Benson wasn’t going to school for his own safely and right now if Benson ever had a seizure at school he’ll be in danger “let’s say goodbye to Judd then we can get you dressed since we need to go to the store and pick up stuff for dinner.” Owen said when Benson shook his head when he waved at Judd as he placed the car seats inside the front room.

Owen loaded Benson up in the car when he buckled him in as they haven’t taken Benson out of the house fear of him having a seizure out in public but Michelle told Owen today that they can’t live in fear as they have medically trained specialist in the the house so if Benson dose have a seizure they can help him “daddy an I still under house arrest?” Benson asked when Owen looked at him “no baby, daddy is just scared of you getting hurt so daddy kept you home or at the fire station till I felt comfortable but Michelle told me that we can’t live in fear so we’re going to take you out and about again.” Owen told Benson who shook his head when they made it to the store as Owen carried Benson inside the store as he placed him in the cart before he started shopping as they have a list of foods that they are trying to cut out of Benson’s diet to control his epilepsy when they don’t keep sugar in the house.


	12. Benson's turning point /Emily starts something new.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen still takes Benny to work with him as the school is having a hard time getting Benson an aid like he needs so Benson just hangout with his fire family. 
> 
> Emily starts doing gymnastics.

Benson was sad because he can’t go to school as they were still try to find an aid for him as Owen called the school again as he looked at his son who was sitting on the floor under his desk while watching a movie on his iPad when Owen sighed as he got off the phone “can I go back to school? I haven’t had a bad seizure in a while.” Benson said when Owen pulled him into his lap “how about you go to school for a half day and if you don’t have a seizure then we can try a full day.” Owen said when Benson shook his head as TK knocked on the door when Owen looked up as TK walked in “hey buddy, I’m going to go meet Carlos for lunch if you want to come.” TK said when Benson smiled at him when Owen handed Benson over as TK took his hand as they headed to TK’s car as they headed to the taco truck as Carlos smiled at the brothers who was making their way over to Carlos when TK helped Benson sit down at the table when Carlos smiled at him “how are you doing buddy?” Carlos asked when Benson told him how he’s bored at the fire station and wanted to go to school “I thought that your dad was working on finding him an aid at school?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “yeah he is, I’m not 100% sure but I think my dad is going to try sending Benny to school for half the day.” TK said when they got their tacos when TK was holding Benson in his arms.

After the boys said goodbye to Carlos they headed to the fire station when TK placed Benson on the couch when Owen Smiled at the little boy “how was lunch with your brother and Carlos?” Owen asked when Benson looked up “good, Carlos asked how I’m doing and I told him I was bored.” Benson said as Owen sat next to his son “I know buddy but tomorrow you should be able to go to school, daddy is going to pick you up and bring you back here.” Owen said when Benson looked at him as he was happy when he hugged his dad who hugged him back and kissed his head as they got a call when Benson stayed back with one of the firefighters who is on light duty from an injury he got on a call when Benson enjoyed all the firefighters but he really enjoyed the mail crew as they are so nice to him “Marjan please keep an eye on my brother!” Benson yelled when TK smiled at him “always Benny, everyone on this crew is a part of the family!” Marjan said as Benson smiled at her before they left. 

Benson was asleep when the team got back to the station as Owen picked up Benson and brought him to the bunk room when he placed Benson in his own bunk as TK told his dad that he’ll work out in the next room over so if he hears anything he can be right there “did Benny take his meds?” Owen asked when TK shook his head when he’s so processed with his brother’s medication schedule that he has it in his phone so they don’t forget a dose “yep, he takes it in the morning, once after lunch and another time before bed.” TK told his dad when Owen shook his head as he told TK that he’ll be in his office if anyone needs anything. Benson woke up as he rubbed his eyes as he went to find someone that he knew as he bumped into someone “watch it brat! Next time I won’t be nice!” Benson looked at his person when he was upset as Judd saw this when he went to Benson’s defiance as he was holding the little boy in his arms “hey! That’s Caps’ son!” Judd said as Benson was holding on to Judd who rubbed his back “I want my daddy!” Benson said when Judd shook his head as he took Benson to his dad’s office when Owen looked up as he saw his son crying “hey, shh it's ok Benny, what’s wrong?” Owen asked when he took the little boy in his arms when Benson was trying to hid in his dad’s shirt when Owen needed to calm Benson down when he knew that if Benson gets overwhelmed he can have a seizure. 

After Benson was calmed down Judd explained what he saw “Benny was walking to find someone when he bumped into Garret who called him a brat which made Benny upset so I picked him up and told Garret off before I bought Benny to you.” Owen said when Owen shook his head who kissed Benson’s head “it’s ok baby, daddy will talk to Garret, do you want to go with Judd and find your brother?” Owen asked when Benson said no when he wanted his daddy so Owen let him stay as Paul and Mateo walked in as they needed to tell Owen some more as TK was upset “Cap, TK is about to fight Garret.” Paul said as Owen got up and went to find his son “Tyler don’t you dare touch Garret or I’ll have to write you up.” Owen said when TK stopped as he looked at his little brother when he took him “yes Cap.” TK said when he took his brother as they went to find a quiet place to hangout when everyone left them alone as Owen told Garret to go to his office since they needed to talk “what should we do about TK?” Mateo asked “just leave him, he’s going to focus all his attention on his brother and they both need each other.” Owen said when he’ll talk to TK later as he knows how his son gets if anyone messes with any of his family or Carlos. 

After Owen talked to Garret he gave him a 3 day suspension when Owen went to find his son who was curled up together just cuddling when Owen sat down next to them as he rubbed TK’s hair “sorry dad for going ballistic on Garret.” TK said when Owen smiled at him “you didn’t lay a hand on him so I can’t write you up but this is your warning if you ever want to go at another firefighter you will be written up and given extra chores, you are my son so I have to set an example on you and not letting you off the hook.” Owen said when TK shook his head as Benson looked at his dad “is the man gone?” Benson asked when Owen shook his head when Benson climbed into his lap when Owen rubbed his hair when Michelle came to find everyone as Benson smiled at her “Benny ran into Garret and Garret threatened him.” Owen said as TK looked at his dad “he did more than threaten him, he made a joke about how this is your own private day care center and not a fire station.” TK told his dad when Owen shook his head trying to keep his cool when Michelle took Benson in her arms as Benson hugged her as Michelle rubbed his back “want to come hangout in my office while daddy cools off?” Michelle asked when Benson shook his head as Owen looked at her with a grateful nod when he needed to find a respect care person for Benson so he doesn't have to keep bringing him to work with him. 

TK got off early today when he took Benson with him to pick up Emily from school as today she had her first gymnastic class when she was excited as TK smiled at Emily when she came out the gate as TK hugged her “hey sweetie how was school?” TK asked when Emily told TK all about her day when Benson smiled at her “are you excited to learn how to do flips?” Benson asked when Emily shook her head when TK led them to the car when Emily got into her seat as she buckled up when TK helped his brother as Benson smiled at him when TK smiled at the kids in the back talking when they arrived at the house when TK helped the kids out of the car when Emily did her homework before she got dressed for her class when Owen and Michelle took Emily to go shopping for all her practice uniforms as a special one on one trip when she was excited when Owen and Michelle let her try different activities to see what would stick as she enjoyed playing violin and piano when Benson also did piano for the fun of it when Benson was going to start taking classes next week when Benson was excited to do something that “normal” kids can do when TK asked him why he said normal in quotation marks when Benson told him that he doesn't feel normal as that broke TK heart when they did everything can make Benson feel normal or atlas they try to.

Owen and Michelle meet the kids at the gymnastic center when Emily was with her class while Benson and TK were watching her as TK took pictures when Benson heard his dad’s voice when he turned around as Owen smiled at him “hey buddy are you enjoying watching Emmy?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when he wanted to do sports also but his dad and Michelle sat down with him and explained why he can’t do sports like his sister so he was sad for a little bit but after Michelle asked if he wanted to learn to play an instrument Benson got happier so they signed him up for piano lesions “Are you excited to learn how to play the piano?” Michelle asked when Benson shook his head as he was watching his sister “I want to learn how to do flips like Emmy.” Benson said when everyone looked at him as Benson knows about his epilepsy but it’s kinda hard for him to understand why he can’t do certain things as Owen order him a medical bracelet with all Benson’s information on it when it should be here in a few days “remember how daddy and Michelle sat down with you and told you that Benny can get hurt if he plays sports?” TK asked when Benson shook his head “we don’t want you to get hurt baby and have a seizure so that’s why you are going to play an instrument.” TK said when Benson said ok as he was sitting in his dad’s lap when his dad rubbed his hair as he kissed Benson’s head when they enjoyed watching Emily enjoying herself with other kids her own age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspiration for the desk from FDR’s desk in the White House when his kids used to have a door when they could crawl under the desk and play.


	13. Camping trip!  PT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK and Carlos takes the kids camping!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took a while to write this, I wanted it to be perfect!

TK and Carlos had a rare weekend off at the same time so they decided they would take the kids camping for the weekend while Owen and Michelle stayed home and have a nice romantic weekend without any of the kids “what time are you guys going to leave tomorrow?” Owen asked when TK was filling Benson’s water bottle “tomorrow afternoon when Carlos gets off work.” TK said when he was in charge of packing all the bags when he has the kids bags packed all he has to pack is his own bag when he asked what he needs to pack when Carlos told him older clothes so if they get dirty or holes then TK wouldn’t mind “I packed the kids some sweats and old shirts, Carlos said that we’re going to go to one of his favorite places to go camping as it’s a campsite but also in the middle of the woods.” TK said when Owen shook his head as they had Benson’s seizures controlled with medication and a balanced diet and the last time Benson had a massive seizure it was because he got overwhelmed and made himself sick.

Owen helped the kids pack with the last of their things while TK was at work “daddy are you going camping with us?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “no daddy is going to stay home with Michelle and we’re going to have a kid free weekend while your brother and Carlos take you guys for the weekend.” Owen said as Benson was trying to bring his Switch along as Owen told him no when he said that Benson can’t take him Switch along because they are going to have so much fun and he doesn’t want anything bad to happen to it. 

The next morning TK took the kids with him to the store so they can pick up what they want to eat as Carlos sent TK a list of things to get for breakfast, lunch and dinner along with S’more ingredients “so Carlos said to get pancake mix, juice boxes,a water jugs so we can refill our water bottles, instant coffee, teas,along with buns and chips.” TK said when he placed Benson in the cart when Emily held onto the cart as she helped TK place all the food in the cart as Benson checked it off the list with a little help from TK as TK double checked the list to make sure they have everything they needed before they headed to the check out when TK pushed the cart to the car turned on the AC as Emily got in the car as TK placed all the food in the trunk before he lifted Benson into the car as he drove them home as TK and the kids spent the rest of the morning packing the cooler and the the car as Carlos will bring over the tent and sleeping bags when TK told him that he’s never been camping before so he has no supplies which Carlos told him that he had had everything they need. 

Carlos came to the house when he smiled at the kids who were just watching TV as TK was finishing double checking everything “hey babe!” Carlos said as TK smiled at him “hey Carlos, I think we have everything on your list.” TK told Carlos when he checked the list as he smiled when TK got everything he asked him to get “we’ll get the fridge foods and ice when we get closer to the campsite there is a store nearby that we pass before we enter the camp site.” Carlos said when TK shook his head as Benson was calling him “hold on buddy.” TK said as Benson shook his head when TK smiled at him before he walked over to Benson “what do you need?” TK asked when Benson smiled at him “when are we leaving?” Benson asked when TK smiled at him “Carlos needs to get changed then we can leave.” TK told his brother when Benson said ok when he went back to watching TV with Emily. 

After half an hour everyone was ready to leave as TK smiled at the kids when he was loading up the car as Carlos helped him before they walked inside and loaded up the kids when Benson got into his car seat and did his best to buckle himself in before TK checked his buckled when Benson buckled himself in as TK smiled at him “good job buddy!” TK said when Benson smiled at him as Carlos smiled at the little boy “did anyone bring their iPads with them?” Carlos asked when TK looked at him “no iPads, this is a tech free weekend minus our phones, I want us to have a real camping trip with hiking, swimming in the lake,sleeping under the stars and camp fires.” Carlos said when TK shook his head “I told the kids to leave their iPads at home and Benny tried to bring his Switch along but my dad told him not to bring it.” TK told Carlos when Carlos smiled and shook his head “good, we don’t want anyone to lose their electronics or they get stolen.” Carlos said when TK shook his head when they headed on the road to the campsite an hour away from Austin. 

Campsite! 

After they went to the store to pick up all the perishable items they got to the campsite when Carlos showed TK how to set up the tent when the kids where chilling in the trunk when Benson was holding TK’s phone texting his dad when TK looked at the kids and smiled at them “ok the tent is all ready to go, let’s get the sleeping bags in and then we can go explore the campsite and I can show you where the hiking trails are and the lake so we can go swimming.” Carlos said as TK smiled when he helped get the kids out of the trunk as Carlos got the sleeping bags, pillows, and the camping mats so no one is sleeping on the hard ground “ok so Benny and Emily can share the big sleeping bag and I brought some sleeping bags for TK and I.” Carlos said when TK smiled as the kids looked so excited to sleep in the tent. 

After the car was unpacked TK and Carlos took the kids on a walk around the campsite as tomorrow they are going to go hiking in the morning and swim in the lake as the kids were excited “come on buddy! Let’s go.” TK said when Benson was walking a little slower as TK lifted him up when Benson looked tired as TK rubbed his back as TK gave Benson his meds on the way to the campsite so it was mostly tiredness as TK placed Benson on his back when Benson held on tight as he loves piggy back rides when Carlos was holding Emily’s hand as he looked at his boyfriend “cute kids you two have!” another couple yelled at them as TK and Carlos told them thank you as they do look like a family “how old are your kids?” another dad asked “they are my little siblings we just moved from NY a few months ago so we’re trying to do basic things and my boyfriend said that he’ll help us.” TK said as he kissed Carlos’ cheek when the couple smiled at him “We’ll it’s nice to see older brothers spend time with their little siblings!” the couple said when they told them where they are staying if they want to hang out. . 

After they got back to the tent it was close to dinner time when Carlos and TK made hotdogs on the grill while the kids were in the tent just hanging out in their sleeping bag “Five minutes till dinner.” TK told the kids when they ran out of the tent and smiled as they got their drinks as TK helped serve them dinner when they all sat at the picnic table and ate their dinner.

Later on the same night 

After the kids where in their PJ’s Carlos made a fire so they could hang out and make s’mores as TK and Carlos didn’t really have a bedtime for the kids since they are on vacation as TK knew that his brother would fall asleep when he’s ready and Emily is used to staying up late so sleep it’s a huge issue for her. The kids fell asleep about an hour after they sat down to make s'mores as TK and Carlos carried them into the tent and place them in their sleeping bag before they walked out and sat around the fire for a few more hours as tomorrow they have a long day filled with a hike and swimming as the kids were excited so they went to bed as they walked in quietly without waking up the kids as TK and Carlos said goodnight and kissed each other before they went to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping convolution!

Carlos got up early got his flip flops on and made breakfast for his boyfriend and the kids when Benson walked out of the tent holding his unicorn wearing his crocks as Carlos smiled at him “morning buddy, how did you sleep?” Carlos asked when Benson rubbed his eyes when he walked over to Carlos “good, what are you making?” Benson asked when Carlos lifted him onto the table “pancakes, bacon and some orange juice.” Carlos said when Benson shook his head as Emily walked out in her crocks as Carlos smiled at her as he walked over to the little girl when he hugged her “morning chica, how did you sleep?” Carlos asked when Emily said good “Tywer is still asleep.” Benson said as Carlos smiled at him when he shook his head “well breakfast is almost ready so why don’t you two go wake him up.” Carlos said when the kids went into the tent as Benson shook his brother “wake up!” Benson said as TK smiled at him as he hugged both the kids before he woke and put his flip flops on when they headed to the table when Carlos handed TK his cup of coffee as he served the kids their breakfast while TK helped get everyone juice when the kids said thank you before everyone ate their breakfast when they talked about what they wanted to do today “we can go on a hike first then come back and take a nap before we go swimming.” TK said when the kids said ok when TK helped clean up when TK got Benson his medication before they got ready to go hiking as TK changed Benson into a pair of jeans and his sneakers when Carlos helped Emily when they brought a backpack filled with water bottles, snacks, a first aid kit, Benson’s recovery meds and sweatshirts just in case anyone gets cold while they were hiking. 

Carlos found a nice 2 mile trail which wouldn’t be long and if any of the kids gets tired Carlos can give them a piggy back ride or a shoulder ride . The kids were having a great time as they held hands when they were pointing at everything as the kids have never been camping before so they were taking it all in when TK allowed them to collect a few leafs and sticks when TK said that they could make some crafts back at the table when Carlos shook his head “when did you learn how to make crafts out of nature?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at him “I used to volunteer at a summer camp for kids with disabilities.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him as he never thought he could fall more in love with his boyfriend but once again he was proven wrong “what did you do?” Carlos asked “camp counselor I had the 8/9 year olds.” TK said as Carlos shook his head “is that why you are so good with any kid that you see needs help?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “I thought it would look good on my college application and a lot of my friends were doing it but after my first year I knew I wanted to be a firefighter and EMT so I applied for the academy.” TK told Carlos. 

TK took pictures of them when he wanted to document their weekend trip as Carlos smiled at TK when he took his hand “love you.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him and kissed him when Benson looked at them as he waved before they finished their hike and was making their way back to the tent. Benson got tired when Carlos carried him on his shoulders when TK smiled at them before he felt someone holding his hand when he smiled at Emily when they are almost back to the tent when Carlos placed Benson in the tent before he joined TK and Emily at the table when TK showed Emily how to make a bird feeder when they had peanut butter and some string that was in TK’s car from a kids camp even he took the kids to but they never finished the craft as they said that they would finish it at home but they never did. TK found a pine cone before he went and grabbed a knife and spread the peanut butter onto the cone as Emily helped him place some seeds they brought along as a snack before they placed it in the tree. 

After Benson woke up everyone got dressed to go swimming when TK placed the life jackets on the kids when they walked to the lake “are you excited to get in the water?” Carlos asked when the kids shook their heads when they headed to the lake as TK helped the little kids get into the water.They spent 2 hours in the water as TK took pictures of everyone having a great time as TK loved watching his boyfriend and his siblings have a great time when Owen texted TK to see how they were doing when TK sent him a few pictures of their hike and swimming. 

Once they got done swimming TK helped the kids get changed while Carlos made a fire since they are going to roast hot dogs tonight when tomorrow they have to head home because both TK and Carlos has an early morning shift on Monday and they want to make sure that they give themselves enough time to get home and unpack, take showers, along with getting enough sleep so they are not cranky butts at work. Benson was helping Carlos make the fire when TK was getting the plates out and juice boxes when Emily was helping him “hey Emmy, do you want to go help Carlos and Benny?” TK asked when Emily looked at him “do you not want my help?” Emily asked when TK told her no as he didn’t want her to cry as he held her “no, I love your help, I just wanted to make sure that you didn’t want to help Carlos since you two are so close.” TK said as Emily shook her head as TK hugged her before he put her down as Emily stayed with him. 

Benson was sitting with TK as he was tired when he did more today than what he’s used to when TK was worried he’ll have a seizure in the middle of the woods when TK kissed his head “how are you doing baby?” TK asked his brother who gave him a thumbs up as TK smiled at him and kissed his head when Emily was just hangoing out “be careful Emmy, we don’t want you to get hurt because of the fire.” Carlos said as Emily shook her head when she sat down next to Carlos who smiled at her “did you ever think that we would meet, my little brother would fall in love with you, I’ll gain a little sister and a mom all under 3 months?” TK asked Carlos who smiled at him “no baby, I didn't. I saw you in the store and was drawn to you right away.” Carlos said as TK smiled at him as TK kissed him “eww, keep it in your pants!” Benson said as TK looked at him as Carlos was laughing at the little boy “It is in my pants you booger!” TK told his brother when he smiled at Benson when Emily was asleep in her chair “long day for them both and she didn’t take a nap.” Carlos said when he carefully lifted Emily into his lap when he placed a blanket on her when TK took a picture of them together when Carlos took a picture of Benson and TK together as TK smiled at him. 

TK and Carlos put the kids to bed before they talked around the campfire as they made out “careful tiger we have kids with us.” Carlos said when TK smiled at him “when we drop the kids off at my dad’s house we can go back to your house and have sex and just spend one on one time together.” TK said when Carlos smiled at him “I’ll love that babe.” Carlos said when they talked and cuddled till they got ready to head to bed when they carefully made it into the tent without waking up the kids.

Heading home!

The next morning TK and Carlos got everything packed up before they took the kids on one more hike before they headed home as TK placed Benson in his car seat when he turned the car on before he helped Carlos pack up the car when Emily helped also as TK smiled at her “did you have fun baby?” TK asked as he placed Emily in the car when Emily shook her head “yeah I had a blast!” Emily said when the adults smiled at her as TK drove when Carlos took a nap.

When they got home Owen and Michelle were waiting for them as they smiled at them “how was the camping trip?” Owen asked when TK handed Benson over to his dad “good, then Benny has a small seizure on the way home he’s fine just a little tired.” TK said as Owen shook his head when he took his son upstairs to the bathroom when he gave Benson a bath before Owen placed Benson in his bed “you just need a nap right buddy?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head “love you baby.” Owen said as Benson smiled at him “love you too daddy.” Benson said as Owen kissed his head before he walked to the kitchen where his family was just sitting and talking.


	15. Benny turns 8!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benson celebrates his birthday and gets a special present!

Owen was so excited to celebrate his youngest son’s birthday when they were planning a family party and a birthday party with all of Benson’s friends from school “what’s his theme dad?” TK asked when he was sitting at the counter drinking his coffee “Benny Bear wanted a Batman party with an inflatable house, I asked him if he wanted to go to the trampoline park but he told me that he just wanted a party at the house.” Owen said when TK shook his head when Benson walked in with his Batman blanket as TK smiled at him and lifted him onto the counter “are you excited for your party?” TK asked when Benson shook his head when Owen took him earlier this week to the bakery to pick out his cake “do we want to do cupcakes for your class?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when Owen might have gone a little bit overboard with Benson’s birthday since this was the first time he could celebrate Benson’s birthday since in the past Benson’s biological mom would make it so hard for Owen and TK to see Benson on his birthday.

Carlos and TK went to Party City to pick up the birthday party supplies “how many Batman things do we need?” Carlos asked when they walked down the isles when TK was placing the Batman cups, plates, napkins and decorations in the cart “my dad sent a virtual invitation out to all the parents and so far we have 15 kids coming.” TK said as they were going to make DIY party favor bags as the party favor bags don’t look that sturdy “are we going to pick up some toys and candy to put in the bags?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head when he looked at all the different things that they could add to the party bags “we’re not buying them any weapons, so no boomerangs so we’ll just go to the dollar store and pick up a few things that we can add to the bags.” TK said when everything was so expensive for cheap plastic that is going to break anyway. 

TK and Carlos got to the house when they unloaded the car and headed inside when Benson and Emily just got home from school “we got your party things!” TK said when Benson smiled at him as he looked at all the bags “where are the balloons?” Benson asked when Owen looked at Benson “we’ll pick them up the morning of your party so they are not as deflated when everyone comes over for your party.” Benson shook his head when he helped put everything on the table “we still need to go to the dollar store and pick up your party favors and gift bags if you want to come along so you can help pick everything that we need.” TK said when Benny shook his head “we’ll go later on, why don’t we do your homework.” Carlos said to the little kids when they got their homework out when TK helped Benson while Carlos helped Emily. 

TK and Carlos took the kids to the dollar store when they got black and gold small paper gift bags along with Batman stickers to they can decorate the bags when Carlos took the kids to pick out all the candy and party favors to add to the bags when Benson was excited to celebrate his birthday because he’s never ever had a party before as his mom was normally drugged out to even celebrate and Owen and TK did their best to call him or Facetime him but his mom wouldn’t allow it “Carlos?” Benson asked when Carlos smiled at the younger boy “yeah bud?” Carlos asked when Benson looked sad “I have a question but you can’t tell daddy, TK or mama ok?” Benson asked when Carlos looked at him “I can’t keep anything serious from your parents or brother buddy.” Carlos told Benson when Benson shook his head when TK walked over to them “what do you have to ask me?” Carlos asked when he looked at his boyfriend “what if mommy comes back and tries to take me away from everyone?” Benson asked when TK looked at his little brother “baby, we won’t let that happen to you because you have your very own team of superheroes who will protect you and make sure that you are safe!” TK said as Benson shook his head when he hugged his brother “I don't want to leave you, daddy, mama,Emmy, Carlos or the team.” Benson said as TK held him “you will never ever leave us unless you want to Benny Bear.” TK told his little brother when they headed to the checkout as Benson was still being held by his brother and wouldn't let Carlos take him when TK was buying the last of the party things. 

TK told his dad what Benson told him when the kids were in bed as Owen shook his head when he understood why as anytime back in New York Owen would try to celebrate birthdays or holidays Benson would get so executed but Benson’s biological mom would either not drop Benson off or blame Owen for not wanting Benson at the apartment so it wasn’t till Benson was 6 when Owen took Benson to celebrate his first day of school that Benson understood it was his mom who was making things bad and Owen always dropped Benson off and told him “daddy loves you so much Benny Bear never ever forget that!” Owen said when Benson walked into the apartment as Benson waved at his dad before Benson’s mom pulled him inside and slammed the door.

Benson gets a puppy!

Owen wanted to get Benson something for his birthday but can also be trained to help him when he’s having a seizure so Owen looked into getting a dog when he and Michelle went to the local animal shelter when they looked at the dogs when they first looked at the puppies but they were not home long enough to have time for a puppy so they looked at older dogs when they saw a St.Bernard names Buttercup “how old is this guy?” Owen asked when the dog was looking at him and seemed very happy “he’s 5 years old.” Owen shook his head “is Buttercup good with younger kids? We have two, a seven almost eight year old son and an eight year old daughter.” Michelle said when the lady looked at them “it’s a long story, we have a blended family.” Owen told the adoption lady “yes, he’s very good with all ages.” Owen and Michelle smiled at the dog “can we bring our kids down later on in the week?” Owen asked when he wanted to make sure that the dog and the kids would get along “yeah sure, I’ll sign you guys up for a visit with Buttercup.” The adoption lady said when she wrote it down on Buttercups door. 

Owen and Michelle went to get the kids from school before they headed home when the kids were talking about their days as Benson looked tired so Owen let him take a nap in the master bedroom “daddy and mama has a surprise for your birthday but we have to go and visit him later on in the week.” Owen said when Benson smiled at him “will I like the surprise?” Benson asked when Owen shook his head when he kissed Benson goodnight.

TK came home when he and Carlos were going to have a date night when Carlos gets off from work but for now TK is going to help watch his little siblings while the parents work on making dinner for everyone. “are you going to Carlos’ house and have a sleepover?” Benson asked when TK shook his head “yeah baby I’m going to spend the night with Carlos at his house.” TK said when Benson shook his head “daddy told me that he has a surprise for me for my birthday!” Benson told his brother when TK smiled at him “oh yeah? What is daddy getting you?” TK asked when he looked at his dad who shrugged as he didn’t want to tell TK in front of Benson when Owen texted TK a picture of Buttercup as TK held his phone out of his brother’s eyesight when Benson was trying to do everything in his might to get the phone out of his brother’s hand “don’t stand on the chair, it could tip over and you could get hurt.” TK told his little brother when he put his phone away in his back pocket when Emily smiled at Benson and took the phone when Emily put the code before TK could take it out of her hands when Emily put the code in as she saw the picture “A PUPPY!” Emily shouted as Benson looked at her when he walked over to his sister when all the adults looked at her “who’s puppy?” Benson asked when Owen signed as the cat was out of the bag “it’s your birthday surprise, mama and I went to the animal shelter and looked at dogs for you to keep as a pet and to help you when you have a seizure.” Owen said as Michelle shook her head when Emily handed the phone back to TK “I want him!” Benson said as Owen shook his head “we’ll when daddy and mama have the next day off we can all go see if you guys will get along because daddy doesn't want to bring anything into the house that could hurt you and Emmy.” Owen said as Benson shook his head when he was excited about his surprise.

Party day! 

Benson’s party was a few days before his actual birthday since Benson’s birthday is on Tuesday and his parents are working an early morning shift so they can be home to do something special for Benson after school. TK and Carlos are helping setting up the Batman decorations when they were going to do their best to turn the house into Gotham City when the rest of the crew will come over in a few hours to help make the party special when Owen asked Judd if he could dress up as Batman to come surprise the kids when he looked at prices and saw that it was very expensive to rent a Batman character as Judd looked at him “why me?” Judd asked when he knew his voice would give it away “I already asked Paul and Mateo and they both said no, I’ll pay you double if you do this.” Owen said when Judd said ok when he smiled at the kids when Emily and Benson were sitting in the living room and watching TV with Mateo and Marjan.

Benson was taking a nap before his party so he has enough energy when Buttercup was asleep on the floor next to the bed as the dog was very protective of the younger kids as he would bark when one of them was in distress as the parents would come running and see what is wrong as it was mostly Benson having a pre episode or a seizure. Benson woke up as he looked at the dog on the floor when he sat up as he patted the bed so Buttercup could join him when Benson hugged the dog when they stayed in bed for a while till TK found them as he smiled at them “hey party boy are you ready to get dressed? Everyone should be here soon.” TK said when Benson shook his head when TK helped him get dressed in his batman shirt, jeans and his shoes when Owen bought Benson a birthday boy button that he will take off right before Benson goes into the bouncing castle so he didn’t pop it “ready to go see how Gotham City turned out?” TK asked when Benson shook his head when TK carried Benson downstairs when everyone smiled at the little boy “Happy Birthday buddy!” Paul said when Benson smiled at everyone as Mateo was outside putting the last of the decorations on the playground before he came inside as he smiled at the little boy who wanted Mateo who took him as Benson and Mateo have become best friends out of everyone in the fire station “where is mama and Emmy?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “getting your cake and balloons they should be home soon.” Owen said as Benson shook his head as Mateo took Benson outside when Benson was playing on his playground. Buttercup was in his crate when the party was going on so he didn’t scare any of the kids as they didn’t know how any of the kids would react to a big dog.

The party was in full swing when all the kids where having so much fun when Benson was enjoying himself when TK was so happy to see his little brother having so much fun when he was worried when they first moved to Austin how Benson would adapt to his new home but Benson has made so many friends that TK wasn’t worried anymore as Carlos stood near TK and smiled at him “I love seeing him being a kid, the past birthdays wasn’t as much fun as today.” TK told Carlos when Carlos shook his head when he knew what TK ment when both TK and Owen told the crew all about the past with Benson in New York “have you seen his cake?” TK asked when Carlos said no as he was trying to keep the birthday boy entertained while the rest of the crew put the finishing touches on the party when TK took Carlos inside as they walked over to the cake when it was a round cake with a Batman figures on it and it read “Happy 8th birthday Benny Bear!” as it was settle and not over the top like Carlos thought it would be coming from knowing Owen as long as he has and being told he was going to go over the top for a kids birthday party but after talking to everyone Owen decided to keep it classy and not out of hand for a 8 year old “I think when Benny turns 10 my dad will go all out since that’s a big birthday.” TK said as Benson smiled at them as he was jumping with his friends.

After pizza for lunch it was time for Judd to be Batman when all the kids were still eating when Owen looked at TK when he smiled at Grace “he is never going to live this down.” TK said when he was going to take pictures of Judd to plaster all around the fire station as Grace smiled and shook her head “oh trust me, Judd loves to do this for Benny, he may not seem like he was excited but after Owen asked him he came come and told me all about it so we went to the party store and Judd rented a costume.” Grace said as TK smiled at her when he knew that Judd could be tough on the outside but he has a soft side also when Emily and Benson are involved so he didn’t go threw with putting the pictures around the station as it was very nice for Judd to help them out so they didn’t have to spend an arm and a leg just to get Batman for Benson. 

Owen had all the kids outside when TK helped Judd into the costume when TK smiled at him “thank you for doing this for Benny.” TK said as Judd smiled at him “it’s not a problem brother, I will always do something for the little kids.” Judd said when he put the mask on as they headed to the kitchen when TK gave his dad the signal “OK I need all my heroes to come sit down we have a special guest all the way from Gotham CIty!” Owen said as the kids got excited when Judd walked out as Benson got so excited when TK and the crew took pictures of the two together “Batman!” Benson said as he hugged Judd who hugged him back “hey there boys and girls I heard it was someone’s birthday!” Judd said when Benson was so excited to see his favorite hero that he didn’t even notice the voice is different as Judd did his best to make his voice sound gruff just like Batman “who is the birthday boy?” Judd asked when Benson raised his hand “well I have a special present for you young Batman!” Judd said when he led Benson to the front yard when everyone followed as Benson saw a Batman bike with training wheels “wow! Did you bring this all the way from Gotham?” Benson asked when Judd shook his head when Benson hugged him again “thank you Batman!” Benson said as Judd told him that he was welcome when Grace and Judd got Benson the bike as Judd asked if he could give it to Benson in the costume when Owen told him sure when he didn’t have anything really planed for when Batman comes to the party as he was so busy getting everything else ready he kinda forgot to tell Judd what he wanted him to do with the kids.

After a while Judd went to change when he told the kids that he needed to go back to Gotham to protect the city when Judd went inside and changed out of the costume and back into his normal clothes when he walked back outside when Benson ran to him “Judd! You missed him!” Benson told Judd who smiled at him “who did I miss buddy?” Judd asked acting surprised “Batman came to my party!” Benson said as Judd gave him a shocked face “no way that’s so cool buddy! Did you get any pictures with him?” Judd asked when Benson shook his head before he went to join his friends when Owen smiled at Judd and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before he headed inside to get the cake ready when TK helped him as they brought it out when Mateo and Carlos called the kids over to the tables when TK was standing with Benson “we want to thank everyone for coming to help celebrate Benny’s birthday. Now who wants cake?” Owen asked when all the kids said yes when they sang to Benson before TK cut the cake when Owen and Michelle passed out the cake to all the kids who sat on the grass and ate their cake. 

After the cake all the kids went inside and sat on the floor in the living room so they could do presents but Benson was getting tired so TK helped him as he let his brother open all the presents when Carlos wrote down who gave Benson what so they could write thank you notes. After Benson’s party Benson and Emily were asleep in their rooms “that was a great party dad! You went out but not over the top and Benny loved it!” TK told his dad who smiled at him when everyone helped clean up and took cake home with them when Owen told them that he’ll buy the crew lunch for helping out today on their next shift together as the couples sat on the couch when TK and Carlos where cuddling together while Owen and Michelle sat together when they were tired “when was the last time you had to plan a birthday party?” TK asked his dad “when you turned 13, I think it was just a few friends but I was tired.” Owen said when TK shook his head as he remembered his sleepover party when they where fun when TK and his friends camped out in the living room and watched all the Harry Potter Movies before they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Benny has two mom I though it would make it easier to have him call Michelle mama and his bio mom just be mommy." let me know if it's confusing or not.


	16. Any ideas for chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help me please, I kind of ran out of ideas.

I’m very open to any ideas for chapters. I do have an idea of of the crew during COVID-19 and since Benny has a medical condition he is very prone to the virus so Owen decides to have the kids do online school for their own safety since they adults are already going to be exposed from work. 

Anyway I’m open to any ideas for chapters. 

Thank you for all the love and support in my idea of TK and Benny being brothers.


	17. 9/11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK, Michelle and the little kids do their best to help Owen on his hardest day September 11th. 
> 
> Owen tells the little kids all about 9/11 after they learn about it at school.

Night before 

TK was babysitting his siblings when his dad and Michelle were at work “hey guys tomorrow is going to be a very hard day for daddy.” TK told the little kids who looked at him “why?” Benson asked when TK smiled at him “we’ll baby, a long time ago when I was a year younger than you some very bad people decided to hurt a lot of people.” TK said when he didn’t know how to explain 9/11 to his siblings when they are still young and my not understanding what went on but for Owen he would have the hardest day of his life and TK would be there for his dad just like he is every year when TK dose everything in his power to help his dad even if it’s just talking about what he saw “how about we go to the store and get everything we need to make daddy his favorite dinner.” Emily said when TK smiled at his little sister when he shook his head “go potty and get shoes on.” TK said when the kids did before they headed to TK’s car when TK drove to the store. 

Owen was in his office trying to finish up his work so he could go home and see his kids when tomorrow is going to be a very stressful day for him when he knew that TK would be there for him just like he is ever year but it’s still hard “hey babe, are you ready to go home?” Michelle asked when Owen smiled at her “yeah I can go home I just need to go see my kids.” Owen said when Michelle smiled at Owen when Owen put his laptop away before he closed up his office and headed to his car when Michelle sat in the passengers seat “I’ll be there for you tomorrow so you are not alone.” Michelle said when Owen smiled at her when he kissed her hand “thank you. It’s still tough back in New York I would go to the manorial and try to find all my old crew members.” Owen said when Michelle shook her head “we’ll we can’t do that but I’ll find a way to help you maybe we can go to the church and you can go pray for everyone that you lost.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head as they headed home. 

TK and the kids returned home when they brought all the groceries in as TK let the kids help him make Owen’s favorite meal of chicken pesto with salad and garlic bread “daddy should be home soon with mama.” TK told the kids when they set the table and placed the flowers they got in a vase before they put them in the center of the table when the front door opedded ans the parents walked in “daddy!” The kids said when they ran over to Owen and hugged him when Owen smiled at his younger kids before they hugged Michelle “it smells good in here what are you guys making?” Owen asked when they walked into the kitchen “your favorite dinner.” TK said when Owen smiled at TK and hugged him “thank you for making dinner.” Owen told his oldest son “it’s no problem dad.” TK told Owen who smiled at him “we got you a don’t be sad present.” Emily said as Owen smiled at her when the kids pointed to the flowers on the table “thank you babies!” Owen said when he hugged his kids before they sat down for dinner. 

After dinner the kids went to go play in the backyard before they needed to get ready for bed while TK did the dishes so his dad could go play with his siblings when this is going to be the first year that Benson is with them during 9/11 “hey TK I was wounded if there is anything I could do for your dad for tomorrow.” Michelle asked when TK smiled at her “he doesn’t like to talk about it but maybe encouraged him to send a message out to his 9/11 support group that he is apart of on Facebook and just be there for him. He’s going to act like he is ok but just keep an eye on him.” TK said when Michelle shook her head “I’ll do my best to make sure that your dad is ok.” Michelle told TK when she hugged him “thank you, you were the only girlfriend who would spend the day with him and make sure that my dad was ok.” TK said when the little kids came inside with Owen holding Benson on his back “time to get the kids ready for bed.” Owen said when TK and Michelle smiled at Owen when the kids walked upstairs to the bathroom when Owen got thier PJ’s out “ok who wants to go first?” Owen asked when they were teaching the kids how to take a shower instead of a bath since they were getting older “Emmy first.” Benson told his dad when Owen shook his head as he called Michelle upstairs when the parents have decided that for the safety of the kids that Owen would assist Benson with his shower if needed and Michele would assist Emily if needed so no one would feel uncomfortable. 

After the kids were all clean it was time to read a book when Benson was working on his reading skills when he read the book tonight and only needed help on a few words “do you want Buttercup on your bed?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head as the dog jumped onto the bed when Benson smiled at his dog “night Benny, daddy will see you in the morning.” Owen said when he kissed his son's head when he took Emily to her room when Owen tucked her into bed when Michelle smiled at Owen and Emily when Michelle knew that Owen was being strong in front of the little kids. 

TK was in his room on the phone with Carlos when they talked about their day “do you want me to come over?” Carlos asked when he knew that the kids were in bed “if you want, I remember it but not as much as my dad does.” TK said when Carlos said that he’ll be over soon so they can cuddle and just have a chill night since tomorrow is going to be a hard day for TK also as TK always focuses all his attention on his dad who needed the support “is Carlos coming over?” Owen asked when TK shook his head “yeah he should be here soon.” TK told his dad “I know that you normally pretend that you are fine but you and I both know that 9/11 was a hard day for us.” Owen told his son when Owen sat on TK’s bed “it was just so hard, I didn’t know if you were going to come home or I was going to lose you also.” TK told his dad with some tears in his eyes “I know kiddo, it was a rough few days for me also and all I wanted to do was be home with you and your mom.” Owen said when TK hugged his dad when they just sat there for a while till Carlos walked in and waited in the doorway not wanting to disturb the father and son. 

Owen looked up when he smiled at Carlos “you can come in.” Owen told Carlos when Carlos did as he sat on TK’s bed “I’ll leave you two alone, call me if you need anything.” Owen said when he kissed TK’s head before he walked out to the living room where Michelle was sitting on the couch watching TV when she smiled at Owen “come here let me take care of you instead of you taking care of me.” Michelle told Owen when Owen sat down and they cuddled while watching the show. 

Middle of the night 

Owen went to bed around 11:30 when Owen was nuzzled into Michelle’s arms when Owen had a hard time getting to sleep. “go to sleep honey, I’ll be here with you through the night and tomorrow.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head as Michelle kissed his head before Owen fell asleep. 

Owen woke up from a nightmare when he didn’t want to wake Michelle up so Owen careful made his way to the kids rooms when he checked on all his kids before he headed downstairs to the living room and turned the tv on low so he didn’t wake anyone up before Owen checked his Facebook and saw all the “Remember 9/11” or “RIP all those who lost their lives 9/11” when Owen went to his support group and saw all the posts and messages when he likes a few of them before he posted his own post to the group before he fell asleep on the couch. 

Michelle felt the cold spot on the bed when she felt around and went to find Owen when he wasn’t in the bathroom, the kids room so she checked downstairs and saw Owen on the couch asleep so Michelle smiled at him and covered him with a blanket before she kissed his head and went back to bed. 

TK woke up when he went to the bathroom before he smiled at his boyfriend who was still asleep before he got dressed for work when TK went to check on his dad and siblings when Owen wasn’t in his room “he’s downstairs asleep on the couch.” Michelle said when TK shook his head when he went to check on his siblings who was still asleep “I’m going to go run and get his favorite breakfast and coffee then I’ll be back, do you want anything?” TK asked when Michelle smiled at TK “yes please, I’ll text you my order.” Michelle said when TK shook his head as he headed to his car and went to get breakfast for everyone before he headed back home and set all the breakfast bags and cup holders on the counter when Owen wasn’t on the couch anymore till TK heard the shower going. 

Everyone came downstairs to the kitchen as TK smiled at everyone “I went to get everyone breakfast from our favorite coffee shop.” TK said when the little kids hugged him and Carlos kissed his head “thank you baby.” Carlos said when he took his coffee and coffee cake as TK got the little kids hot cocoa and donuts “thank you TK.” The little kids said when they sat at the table and ate their breakfast “here you go dad your coffee with almond milk and a few pumps of sugar.” TK told his dad when he handed it over along with a croissant “Michelle here is your coffee and blueberry muffin.” TK said when he handed the coffee and food over when Michelle smiled at TK when TK took his own coffee and chocolate bread. 

After everyone ate breakfast the little kids went to brush their teeth before TK and Carlos took them to school while Owen got ready for work when Michelle was going to take Owen to a local church before work so Owen could go pray for everyone that he lost on 9/11 19 years ago “I’ll be here for you babe.” Michelle said when Owen smiled at her “thank you for doing this with me.” Owen said when they arrived at the church “is it open?” Owen asked when Michelle shook her head when they walked to the door “this is Grace and Judd’s church and they already told their pastor that we would be here before work.” Michelle said when they walked into the statuary and sat down in a pew when Michelle let Owen have as much time as he needed when Owen did a prayer for all 14 members that he lost 19 years ago when Owen had tears in his eyes when he looked at his girlfriend who smiled at him “thank you.” Owen said when Michael hugged Owen “you can cry if you need to, I won’t judge you.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head when Michelle kissed his head when she held Owen’s hand “love you Owen.” Michelle told Owen who smiled at her “love you too Michelle.” Owen said when they headed out to the station “TK asked me to remind you to send a message out to your support group on Facebook.” Michelle told Owen who smiled at her “I already did and got a few responses.” Owen said when they headed to the car before they headed to the station when TK nod at his dad before he went back to work when Mateo walked over to Owen and hugged him “sorry about today.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at him “thank you Mateo.” Owen said when he patted the young man’s back “we’re here for you cap if you need anything.” Paul said when Owen smiled at him “thank you guys, I’m going to be fine so everyone gets back to work.” Owen said when he’s never felt more love then today as his son and girlfriend are making sure that he is ok. 

TK got a call from the kid’s school when I guess the kids were learning about 9/11 today and both Benson and Emily was having a hard time so they asked if someone would come and pick them up “dad I need to go get the kids from school.” TK told his dad who looked at him “why?” Owen asked when he was hoping that the kids just got sick “I guess the school wanted to show videos of 9/11 and the kids got scared.” TK said when Owen placed a hand on his face when he wishes the school sent a memo out so the parents ocould warm the kids and have chats with them about what happened “I’ll go get them and bring them back to the station so they can hang out with us till you get off work and take them home.” Owen said when Owen wasn’t too happy with the kid’s school when TK shook his head when he was kinda mad at the school also when his siblings were too young to understand why planes were going into buildings and why people were jumping out of said buildings. 

After Owen talked to the principal about the kids watching videos of the things that gave him nightmares Owen brought the kids to the fire station when TK smiled at them as Benson was holding onto his dad and Emily looked sad “TK we watched a very sad movie today!” Emily told her brother when TK shook his head as he wished it was a very sad movie instead of real life “I’m sorry princess, when daddy and mama gets off work we can talk about what the movie was about so you and Benny bear are not scared anymore.” TK said when he was holding his little sister on his hip while Judd was holding Benson “what did the school say?” TK asked when Owen looked at him “it was only supposed to be the older grades watching the videos and then they were going to have a talk about what happened while the younger kids were going to have a very low key talk about 9/11.” Owen said when he still didn’t like the idea of his young kids learning about 9/11 without him and Michelle talking about it with them first. 

Much later on 

After a long shift Owen and Michell went home when TK ordered dinner so no one had to cook tonight “i just want to go home and crash.” Owen said when Michelle shook her head when they made it to the car when Owen drove home when he smiled when they pulled up to the house and saw a sign in the window that read “we love you daddy!” As it was a drawing of Owen in his uniform as TK and the kids were holding signs that read “never forget and we love you.” Owen got out of the car when his kids hugged him “thank you babies, this means so much to me.” Owen said when they headed inside as the house was decorated with sticky notes with reason why the kids love Owen as some of them are very funny and others are very series which TK wrote “we thought we would give you a little inspiration that you could bring to work and look at them after a bad call or a hard day.” TK said when Owen shook his head when he was crying again “thank you for helping the littles with their art projects and the notes.” Owen said when he hugged TK before the other kids joined in before Michelle joined in the group hug. 

After dinner Owen and Michelle sat the littles down so they could talk to them about 9/11 when TK joined them with Carlos on FaceTime “what do you two know about 9/11?” Owen asked his kids when the littles didn’t say when Owen sighed as he shook his head when he knew he was shielding his kids but they are not as young as he thinks so he was going to tell them about 9/11 at a little kids level when he didn’t want them to be more scared then they already are “so when we were still living in New York 19 years ago I was at work at my old station and I was just hanging out with my old crew when we had the news on and we heard about the planes that went into two very tall building that was called “The Twin Towers” I use to take TK pasted them all the time when I took him on a walk as TK loves going down town.” Owen started when TK smiled at his dad “anyway I’m rambling about this so my whole crew headed out with the other stations in New York to go see if we could help out as much as we could.” Owen said when Benson was in his lap as Owen smiled at his son “what happened daddy?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at him “daddy lost a lot of people that day and daddy was the only person that survived from his own station, I didn’t come home for three days.” Owen said as Benson shook his head when he hugged his dad who was crying as everyone hugged him when Owen was finally letting his emotion out from today “it’s ok daddy we love you.” Emily said when everyone was crying “do you guys want to camp out in daddy and mama’s room?” TK asked when he figured they could get the air mattress out and set them up on the floor and have a huge family camp out “yeah I would love that.” Owen said when TK hugged his dad “love you dad.” TK said when Owen shook his when TK went to the garage and got all the air mattresses out before he took them upstairs to the master bedroom when he placed 2 on the floor as he knew the kids would most likely sleep in the bed with the parents but he wanted to make them a bed just in case they wanted to camp out with TK. 

After everyone was calmed down everyone went to get changed for bed when TK turned on Disney+ and they found a movie to watch before bed to help wind down for the night. Owen would still have a hard day with 9/11 but with his family behind him he is very sure that he can get through the day just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely remember 9/11 I was 6 years old and in 1st grade when it happened all I remember was was a normal school day till my mom came to pick me and my brother up from school and she was all frazzled. My mom didn’t tell us till we got home what happened. I was living in Ohio at the time and we were 20 minutes away from the plane that was in the field but was supposed to be heading to the White House. 
> 
> We had to make stay at school kits just in case we got stuck at school with everything we needed for night time. 
> 
> Never forget. 
> 
> Anyway next chapter is going to be Mateo babysitting Benny!


	18. Babysit Benson!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mateo, Paul and Marjan take turns babysit Benson for Owen and Michelle at different times!

Mateo 

The kids didn’t have school today and Benson woke up not feeling so good so his parents decided to have him stay home from going to a friends house like Emily was going to spend the day at her best friend’s house till one of the adults gets off work and Mateo wasn’t working today so Owen sent Mateo a text to ask if he could babysit Benson when Mateo said that he’ll be right over there to hangout with the 8 year old who was in his room “Benny, Mateo is going to come over and stay with you will daddy and mama go to work.” Owen told his son who shook his head when he was drinking his orange juice out of his sippy cup while watching TV “ok daddy.” Benson said when Owen smiled at his son when they have to go see Benson’s nurologist in a few weeks for a check up and to see if his new meds are working as they just upped the dose after Benson turned 8 and gained a good amount of weight. 

Mateo came over and was happy that he got to hangout with his little brother “I think he just has a cold so you know the drill make sure that he drinks enough fluids and gets a lot of rest today,he’ll have spurts of energy that he said is he feels better but don’t let him go to crazy, I thank you so much for watching Benny on your day off.” Owen said when Mateo didn’t mind he loved his little brother and he also didn’t have anything planned for today. 

Benson woke up when he saw his favorite firefighter who wasn’t his brother sitting on the couch watching TV “Mateo!” Benson said when Mateo smiled at the little boy “your dad left us some breakfast. He made some oatmeal. If you want some, it will be very good on your tummy.” Mateo said when Benson shook his head when he Mateo went to make Benson a bowl of oatmeal and brought it over to Benson who thanked him while he watched tv. 

Benson and Mateo just cuddled on the couch while watching tv when Owen checked in a few times a day when Benson took a nap as Mateo loves to cuddle the little kids when they come to the station after school. 

Owen came home when he saw Mateo and Benson asleep when Owen took a picture of the two together before Owen carefully woke Mateo up while he carefully held Benson in his arms when Benson placed his head on Owen’s shoulder without waking up “how was he today?” Owen asked when Mateo was packing up his backpack “good, we cuddled and cuddled and watched tv with some food and drinks in between.” Mateo said when he rubbed the back of Benson’s head “see you later buddy.” Mateo said when Owen smiled at the probie of the team “thank you for helping out today.” Owen said when Mateo smiled at him and said bye as he headed to his car. 

Paul  
Paul came over to babysit Benson while Owen and Michelle took Emily to the CPS office to talk to her case manager about her case when Paul was going to take Benson to Target to go shopping with all of Benson’s birthday money when that kid was loaded with a lot of cash and gift cards “do you have any ideas of what you want to get buddy?” Owen asked when he was helping Benson with his new shoes that are tie shoes when Benson was still learning how to tie his shoes “a Batman shirt, a new jacket and some toys!” Benson told his dad who smiled at him when Owen shook his head when he placed all the cash and gift cards in an envelope and handed it to Paul “uncle Paul had your money buddy so he will help you and tell you how much money you have.” Owen said when Benson shook his head when Paul rang the doorbell when Benson smiled as Benson opened the door “hey buddy! Are you ready to go shopping?” Paul asked when Benson shook his head as Owen told Paul everything when Benson got into Paul’s car when Paul had a booster seat for the little kids. 

Paul drove to Target when he smiled at the little boy when Paul helped Benson out of the car when they headed hands and walked inside when Paul grabbed a cart when Benson held onto the back of the cart when they headed to the toy section “ok buddy you have $250 to spend.” Paul said when Benson looked at him with wide eyes “that’s so much money!” Benson told Paul when Paul shook his head when he didn’t want to think about what Benson’s mom would do with that money when Paul can only guess that Benson would want to keep the money “uncle Paul?” Benson said when Paul looked at the little boy “yeah buddy?” Paul asked “can we go look at the Star Wars toys also? TK let’s me watch some of the movies and the new TV show on Disney plus.” Benson said when Paul shook his head when he pushed the cart to the Star Wars toys when Benson hopped off the cart and looked at all the toys till found what he wanted “baby Yoda!” Paul said when he smiled at the toy when Benson placed it in the cart before he hopped on. 

Benson did a good job shopping when he got a few hoodies, shirts, jeans, a few toys and still had money left over to put in his piggy bank for a later date. Paul took Benson to get some lunch when Benson was talking to Paul as Benson talked about school, his friends and Buttercup. 

Paul dropped Benson off at the house when Paul helped Benson bring his shopping trip inside when TK and Carlos were in the kitchen making dinner when TK smiled at his little brother coming inside with a certain little green alien in his arms “hey buddy how was your shopping trip with your uncle Paul?” TK asked when Benson told the group all about what they did “he even got his own hoodies so he can look like his older brother.” Paul said when Benson pulled out all his new hoodies when TK was very impressed with his little brother’s choices “we got Star Wars, a dinosaur shirt, a Star Wars shirt, a few more pairs of jeans, and some PJ’s.” Paul said when TK shook his head “you did good buddy, did you tell Paul thank you for taking you shopping on his day off?” TK asked when Benson shook his head “thank you for taking Benson shopping, he seemed to enjoy your time with him.” TK said when he hugged Paul. 

Marjan 

Benson was going to hangout with Marjan today when she was going to take him to the aquarium when Emily was at a friends house for a sleepover when Benson hadn’t been invited to a sleepover just yet so he’s kinda sad about that. 

One day he asked his parents why he can’t spend the night at a friends house “because buddy we don’t know if you’ll have a seizure in your sleep and daddy and I know how to help you.” Michelle said when Benson shook his head as Owen came up with an idea “what if daddy lets you spend the night at someone from the crews house? They are all basic medically trained and can help you if you have a seizure.” Owen said when he didn’t want his son to miss out on basic child things like sleepovers and going to friends house “I think that is a great idea buddy, we can try it out and see if it’s something that we can do and have you go to friends house for a playdate at first then a sleepover.” Michelle told Benson who smiled at his parents. 

Benson was so excited to go look at some sea animal when Owen gave Benson some money to get himself a souvenir when he already gave Marjan the money for the tickets. Benson was sitting on the porch when Marjan pulled up Benson when Owen packed Benson a backpack filled with everything he needed for the day along with extra money to pay for lunch “be good for Marjan ok buddy?” Owen asked when Mateo shook his head when Marjan smiled at Benson “hey Marjan!” Owen said when he helped Benson into the backseat of Marjan’s car when she smiled at the little boy “I have a wheelchair in the trunk for Benny just in case he gets tired from walking.” Marjan said when Owen told her thank you as he handed the backpack over before he said bye to Benson. 

Marjan and Benson where jamming out to the music in the car on their way to the aquarium when Benson was happy to hangout with his aunt Marjan when she was the very cool aunt that was always finding something cool to do “so what is your favorite animal buddy?” Marjan asked when Benson thought very hard “either the seals or the penguins!” Benson said when Marjan smiled as they talked till they went to the aquarium when Marjan got the wheelchair out of the trunk and Benson got in it when Marjan pushed Benson to the ticket counter of the aquarium when Marjan bought their tickets “thank you.” Marjan said when they headed to the entrance. 

Benson got to pet some of the sea animals in the touch tank while Marjan took pictures as Benson loves the stink rays as Marjan loved to see the Benson so happy when only 6 months ago Benson was still so high on the drugs that he couldn’t do much of anything so to see him being a little boy was so great. 

Benson got tired halfway through the aquarium so Marjan placed Benson in the wheelchair when they looked at a few of the animals with Benson smiling and pointing to the fish, sharks and sea turtles “hey buddy do you want to go to the gift shop then we can go to lunch?” Marjan asked when Benson shook his head when they made it to the gift shop. Benson got a stuffed penguin before Marjan took Benson to lunch when they took it back to the house. 

Benson had a great time with all his aunt and uncles on their invitation babysit duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you LuckyDuck for the idea! I kinda putt all the babysitting in one chapter.


	19. Happy birthday TK!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday TK!

Today is TK’s birthday when Owen and the little kids along with Carlos and the team was planning a birthday party for TK “hey TK can you take the kids to the zoo on Saturday?” Owen asked when TK looked at his dad when Saturday was his birthday so he was hoping to spend the day with Carlos then come back to the house and have a nice family dinner and cake with the little kids “sure dad I don’t mind.” TK told Owen who smiled at TK “I bet Carlos would love to go with you guys and see the animals.” Owen told TK who shook his head “I’ll ask him.” TK told Owen when Benson and Emily was still asleep. 

TK and the kids go to the zoo! 

TK and Carlos took the kids to the zoo while Owen and the team decorated the house for the surprise party when Carlos was texting Michelle and Owen to see how far along they are “what is your favorite animal babe?” Carlos asked when TK smiled at his boyfriend who brought TK breakfast and coffee when he had the Starbucks barista write on TK’s cup ‘happy birthday tiger!’ “Obviously I love tigers but I also love bears.” TK said when they got to the zoo “Benny bear do you want your wheelchair?” TK asked when Benson shook his head when Carlos got the wheelchair out of the trunk while TK got the backpack and the kids “who’s ready to go see some animals?!” TK asked when he was very excited to spend time with Carlos and the little kids. 

Benson got tired halfway through the day so he took a nap in his wheelchair while Emily was sitting on Carlos’ shoulder “we can get the kids a stuffed animal from the gift shop when we head back to the house.” Carlos told TK who smiled when today was a very fun day for TK as he was with his boyfriend, his little brother and little sister and he couldn’t ask for a better birthday as in the past TK’s birthday was very hard because of past relationships and his mom always made his birthday about it herself when she always found a way to ruin TK’s birthday “has your mom texted you yet?” Carlos asked when TK shook his head “she made it all about herself when she posted on her Facebook page and forgot I was 27 and not 26.” TK said when Carlos felt bad for his boyfriend “I’m sorry baby.” Carlos said when he hugged TK “it’s ok, at least my dad made my birthday special.” TK told Carlos when Emily looked at TK “sorry TK, your mommy doesn’t sound nice.” Emily told TK “thank you princess.” TK said when he kissed his little sister’s head. 

Owen texted Carlos that they are done with setting up the party “hey babe let’s take the kids to the gift shop and get them their stuffed animals.” Carlos took TK who said ok when Benson was up as he smiled at TK who pushed Benson to the gift shop when the kids looked around and found their favorite animals when Benson got a monkey and Emily got an elephant before TK bought the toys as they took the kids back to the house. 

Owen was very excited to celebrate TK’s birthday when Owen got TK some balloons and a cake with the New York skyline on the sides with a “Happy 26th Birthday TK!” On the top “looks good cap!” Paul told Owen who smiled when the little kids walked inside “come here babies!” Owen told the kids as Judd held Benson and Emily was standing with Michelle “come on Carlos!” TK said when Carlos lead TK inside with his eyes covered when Carlos stood behind TK when Owen counted when Carlos uncovered TK’s eyes “surprise!” Everyone said when TK looked shocked as he smiled “thank you everyone!” TK said when he was shy and about to cry “you sent me to spend the day with the kids so you could set up my party?” TK asked Owen who shook his head “I knew that the little kids couldn’t keep a secret so I talked to Carlos to see if you guys could take them to do something when Carlos suggested the zoo so all I had to do was convince you to take your siblings to the zoo.” Owen told TK who smiled at Carlos “thank you baby.” TK told Carlos when he kissed him “your welcome love.” Carlos said when Benson ran over to the boys when TK smiled at his little brother.

After dinner they did cake and presents when TK thanked everyone as everyone stayed to help clean up and take home leftovers when Carlos was going to take TK back to his house for a special birthday present which TK was very happy for “you two be good ok ! I love you guys so much and thank you for an amazing day!” TK told everyone when he hugged his dad, his siblings and Michelle along with the crew before he left with Carlos as today was a very good birthday with TK hanging out with all his favorite people and was going to get better when Carlos and TK got back to Carlos’ apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our very own merman Ro you have inspired me to use reusable straws and cups more and not use the plastic utensils that come in the take out bags! Hope you had a great birthday and keep inspiring everyone!


	20. Benson’s custody battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen and Michelle head to New York for Bensons custody battle!

Owen got a phone call from his lawyer Theo that Benson’s custody battle is almost over when Owen has to come back to New York for the hearing “do I have to bring Benson along?” Owen asked when he looked at his sons in the backyard playing when Carlos was watching and smiled at the brothers “it’s best to leave Benson where he’s at, you just need to come because you are getting custody Owen.” Theo told Owen who felt better when Benson ran inside and went to the bathroom “I’ll book a flight and I’ll see you in a few days.” Owen said when he went online and got his tickets “hey dad where are you going?” TK asked when Owen told TK about the custody battle “make sure that bitch can’t get Benny into her care.” TK told Owen who looked at him “not in front of the kids.” Owen said when Bensons and Emily were standing next to each other. 

“Daddy had to go to New York for a few days but daddy will be home before you know it.” Owen told the kids “why?” Benson asked when he looked scared “daddy just needs to handle a few things then he’ll be home.” Owen told the kids when TK shook his head “daddy is going to meet with his lawyer so that he can get full custody of you buddy.” TK told Benson “what if, what if mommy wants me.” Benson asked when Owen held Benson “daddy is going to fight for you baby so don’t worry about it ok?” Owen asked Benson who said ok when he hugged his dad. 

Owen and Michelle head to New York. 

On the day that Owen and Michelle were leaving to head to New York TK and Carlos got the kids ready for school “be good for your brother and Carlos they are in charge while daddy and mama are away.” Owen told the kids who shook their heads when they hugged their parents before they left as TK looked scared so Carlos took the kids to the car while TK talked to Owen “everything is going to be ok kiddo.” Owen told TK who shook his head “love you dad, Michelle make sure that my dad behaves himself in New York.” TK said when Michelle smiled at TK “I will TK, there is nothing to worry about.” Michelle said when they left while TK went to his car and drove his siblings to school. 

New York

Owen and Michelle landed in New York and headed to the hotel when Owen called his lawyer to ask when they where going to meet before the court case when they were going to meet at 10:30 tomorrow as court is on Friday at noon “babe everything is going to be ok, Benny belongs with you and he’s so much happier with you and TK.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head “I know it’s just what if she tried to play that I’m not a fit parent for Benny?” Owen asked “as if she’s better, come on when was the last time that little boy had a craving? Who made sure he was better and in the best care?” Michelle asked Owen who shook his head “your right, you are always right.” Owen said “why don’t we go see the sights and I’ll show you the best parts of New York.” Owen said when Michelle said ok when they headed to see the sights along with seeing the special sites only the locals know about. 

Few days later 

Owen and Michelle met us with the lawyer when everything looked like it was going their way with Benson “that little boy needs you and he’s doing so much better in your care, when was the last time he has to go to the hospital besides having a seizure?” Theo asked when Owen told Theo it’s been months and that Benson is better “Benny and TK are my sons, I have fallen in love with them and they have fallen in love with me as a mother figure.” Michelle said when Owen smiled at his girlfriend “that’s good, Benny and TK are so important to Owen and I know that Owen won’t let anything happen to his sons.” Theo told the parents. 

Court day 

Owen and Michelle got ready to head to court when Owen took a few deep breaths while Michelle rubbed his back “everything is going to be just fine babe, Benny is with who he needs to be with.” Michelle told Owen when Owen shook his head “come on let’s get our boy into our care!” Michelle told Owen who smiled when they headed to the court house. 

Once they got to court it was very simple since Bensons mom didn’t arrive at all “see babe, Benson is in our care.” Michelle said when Owen shook his head “since we seem to be waiting a while I say that Benson Strand is in the custody of Owen Strand full time make sure that little boy knows that he’s loved!” Judge Wilson said when Owen shook his head “let’s call our kids and tell them the good news.” Michelle told Owen once they got out of the court house. 

TK and the kids were waiting for the news when the kids had a half day so they just got home from school “oh guys it’s dad!” TK said when he answered the phone “so how did it go?” TK asked when Owen told TK the good news “that’s great dad!” TK said when he hugged his little brother “daddy got full custody of you baby!” TK said when Benson smiled at his brother “so mama and daddy are my parents?” Benson asked when TK shook his head “yeah baby! Your mom can’t get her hands on you because daddy has full custody of you!” TK told Benson when they talked to the parents for a few more minutes before they said goodbye “we’ll see you guys in a few days so be good for TK and Carlos ok?” Owen told the kids when they said ok as TK smiled at Carlos who smiled back. 

Owen and Michelle came home! 

Owen and Michelle came home from New York when they bought the kids some souvenirs when Owen got TK and Benson some Hamilton merchandise form the Hamilton store while they got Emily a hoodie and a stuffed animal that was wearing a New York City shirt when Owen even got something for Carlos and the team “daddy and mama should be home soon so let’s get the house ready for when they get home.” TK told the kids when they cleaned up the living room and the kitchen while Carlos went to the store and picked up a few things for dinner. 

Owen and Michelle came home when the house sounded so quiet “this could be a good thing or the whole house is on fire and the kids are planning something.” Owen told Michelle “our son is a firefighter and his boyfriend is a police office so if the house was on fire they would put it out.” Michelle said when they opened the door “surprise!” The kids said when the parents smiled “oh I missed you guys so much!” Michelle said when she hugged the kids “we missed you also!” TK said when Benson looked happy “how was everyone here?” Owen asked when he hugged TK “good Grace made us some dinners since Judd said that I can’t cook.” TK told Owen when Carlos smiled “you can’t babe, unless it comes out of a box.” Carlos told TK when everyone smiled “I’m getting better I know a few recipes.” TK said while Owen looked at his family his boys are his and Emily will be theirs a few more weeks so all the kids will be a part of the family.


	21. Benson goes to get his 6 months scans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen takes Benson to get his six month MRI and EEG.

Owen took Benson to the hospital for his six months scanned when they also wanted to do a EEG when Owen smiled at Benson “are you ready to go buddy?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when they headed to the hospital “daddy I’m hungry.” Benson told Owen “I know buddy but daddy can’t feed you till your MRI is done.” Owen told Benson who shook his head when they got to the hospital. 

After they checked in, Benson was playing with the toys in the waiting room while Owen filled out paperwork with updated information for Benson before Owen took the forms to the counter “thank you, Benson should be called back soon.” Owen smiled and said thank you before he went to go back to the seats when Benson smiled at Owen before he went back to playing with the toys. 

Benson got called back when they placed Benson in a room with a TV “he needs an IV for the light sedation and saline.” The nurse told Owen who shook his head as they did their best to make sure that Benson didn’t feel the IV go into Benson’s hand “all done buddy!” The nurse told Benson who smiled at the nurse before he went back to his show “So today we’re going to do the scenes then we’re going to do the EEG now did Benson sleep at all last night?” The nurse asked when Owen said no when he kept Benson and himself up all night long when around 3 am it was a very cranky hour with a lot of tears but Owen did his best to keep Benson awake “good think that you had this scheduled early in the morning.” The nurse said when she checked Benson’s ID band “I promise this little guy that we’ll eat when he’s done with his scans.” Owen told the nurses who smiled “well get you all taken care of buddy so you don’t go hungry.” Benson said thank you when he rubbed his eyes “don’t go to sleep baby, I promise you after you eat you can go home and take a long nap and daddy won’t even bug you.” Owen told Benson who shook his head. 

During the scans 

Owen waited in the waiting room when Benson got his MRI done as the technician let Owen stay with Beson when they set up the test and to make sure that Benson was ok before Owen left “daddy is going to be in the waiting room but you get to watch a movie.” Owen told Benson who shook his head when they put the glasses and headphones on Benson when the technician started the test as Benson was good. 

After Benson was done with his MRI they wheeled Benson back to his room and Owen followed as they just needed to do the EEG and they could go home “do you want to sit in daddy’s lap? I know that you're a big boy and more independent.” Owen told Benson who climbed into Owen’s lap when Owen smiled at his son. 

Benson was all hooked up to the EEG machine as Owen stayed when Benson was hitting a very tired time “I want to go home!” Benson cried when Owen felt bad “I know buddy, but we’re almost done then daddy is going to get you some food and head home where you can take a nap in the master bedroom.” Owen told Benson “do you want to stay? It might help Benson keep calm.” The technichen asked when Owen said sure “I’ll be right here buddy, I’m not going anywhere.” Owen told Benson who shook his head. 

Benson had some mild seizures during the test when Owen just rubbed Benson’s hand “daddy is right here baby.” Owen told Benson “all done buddy, you did so good I think that you can get a prize for the prize chest!” The nurse told Benson when Owen smiled at Benson who shook his head “let me get all the stickers off your head then you are all set to go home.” Owen said thank you when Benson was asleep “he did good, I’m very proud of him.” Owen told the nurse “he’s never pulled an all nighter?” The nurse asked “I don’t think so, it’s complicated but Benny is in my custody full time now.” Owen told the nurse who shook her head “you can take Benson home.” Owen said thank you when he carefully lifted Benson into his arms when Benson stirred a little bit “hey baby do you want to pick your prize?” Owen asked Benson who shook his head when he took his time and picked a nice stuffed dragon before he fell back asleep “the doctor will call you when he has the results.” The nurses told Owen who thanked her. 

Owen brought Benson inside the house when Benson was holding his dragon tight against himself “hey how did it go?” Michelle asked when she got off her shift “our son is tired and has a little bit of meltdown but I calmed him down and now he’s going to take a nap and when he wakes up I’ll get him some food because Benny hasn’t eaten all day and both my boys are grouches when they don’t eat.” Owen said when Michelle smiled “I understand, Emmy is the same way.” Michelle told Owen “daddy?” Benson asked when Owen looked at Benson “hey baby do you want to go sleep in my room?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head “love you baby.” Michelle told Benson who gave Michelle a small smile “I’ll be back we had a long morning.” Owen told Michelle “why don’t we all go take a nap then when we wake up we can order some lunch.” Michelle told Owen who said ok when he took Benson upstairs to the master bedroom and placed Benson in the center of the bed before Owen went to the bathroom before he went to bed while Michelle smiled at the boys “love you two so much.” Michelle told Owen who smiled “love you too.” Owen said when he gave Michelle a kiss. 

Benson slept for the rest of the afternoon when Owen just let the little boy sleep knowing that Benson would need to make up for the sleep “you do know that if Benny sleeps for the rest of the day he’s going to be off his sleep schedule so I think that Benny needs to wake up.” Michelle told Owen “your right I’m going to wake up Benny.” Owen said when he carefully woke up Benson who looked at Owen “hey baby did you have a nice nap?” Owen asked when Benson shook his head when he wanted up so Owen lifted Benson up and took Benson to the kitchen when Owen got Benson a snack “mama is making dinner and your sister is at a friends house for a sleepover birthday party so it’s just the three of us.” Owen told Benson “where’s TK and Carlos?” Benson asked when Owen gave Benson a sippy cup filled with water since Benson is still kinda out of it “they have a shift buddy but we can call them and say goodnight before bed.” Owen told Benson. 

After dinner Benson was very much awake when he played with his toys “so looks like Benson if feeling better.” Michelle told Owen who shook his head as Benson smiled at his parents


	22. Christmas card pictures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owen wants to send a Christmas card out with his kids when TK thinks it a bad idea while the little kids think it’s a great idea and Carlos is there for support for TK.

Owen had a great idea to do a family Christmas card with all the kids when Michelle thought it was a cute idea as this is the first time all the kids were together “are we going to make them wear matching outfits?” Michelle asked when Owen smiled as he nodded his head “yep we’re going to go to Target and get some Christmas pajamas and slippers.” Owen said when he was so happy to do this with all the kids. 

TK brought the kids home from school when Owen had all the kids sit on the couch as Owen told the kids his idea when the little kids were so excited while TK wasn’t so much “dad I think it’s a great idea for the littles to do this but why do I have to do this?” TK asked when Owen smiled “because TK I want all my kids in the picture then we can send them out to our friends and family.” Owen said as TK said ok when he wasn’t going to fight his dad on wanting an updated family picture that they can also use for their Christmas card. 

The next day Owen took the family to Target when Owen wanted to find Christmas pajamas that would fit the whole family when Carlos raged along when he thought it was a sweet idea to do “is Carlos getting a set also?” Benson asked when Owen smiled at his youngest son before he looked at Carlos “if Carlos wants to join in the family picture then we can get Carlos a set.” Owen said when TK felt so embarrassed for his boyfriend “you don’t have to babe if you don’t want to.” TK told Carlos who held TK’s hand “I’m going to support you in this babe and if I have to put on a set of Christmas pajamas then I will!” Carlos told TK who smiled when they found the family set of Christmas pajamas “don’t forget Buttercup he needs a set also daddy!” Benson told Owen “we’ll see if they have a set for Buttercup on Benny?” Owen asked when Benson said ok while Michelle and Emily looked at all the sets when they wanted a neutral color that didn’t scream girl or boy when everyone looked like they matched when they needed seven sets as a whole. 

After they found the print they were going with Owen let the little kids decide when they picked Elfs when TK was ok with that choice as they would get the kids some elf hats and some green slippers so the kids could wear them after Christmas “what about Buttercup?” Emily asked when Owen smiled as he found a set for Buttercup when Benson was very intense about having his dog in the family photo the family checked out and headed home when Owen wanted to do the photos today since everyone is already at the house and they could send the cards out in a few days after they get them printed. 

Owen set up a nice background in the background when all the kids where in their jammies as Owen took a few single pictures of the kids then a few group pictures before Carlos took a picture of the family together as Benson was sitting in TK’s shoulders while Emily was sitting in TK’s lap with Michelle ane Owen next to each other with Buttercup laying down next to Owen who was petting Buttercup when Carlos smiled at his boyfriend who seems to be enjoying himself. 

“Carlos is also a part of the family so he needs to get in here.” Benson said when Emily said yeah as TK smiled at Carlos “only if he wants babies, we don’t want to force Carlos to do anything that he doesn’t want to do.” TK told his little siblings who said ok “I’ll be more than happy to take a few pictures with you guys if that’s ok.” Carlos said when Owen smiled at Carlos who sat next to TK with Emily in his lap while Owen set up the timer on the phone so they could all be in the shot together when the pictures turned out great as they were going to use the one with the whole family in the picture as Carlos was very cool with being in the family picture for the Christmas card. 

After the Christmas card pictures were done TK and Carlos went to TK’s room and hung out “you want to know something cool?” TK asked when Carlos said sure “my dad is very particular about the family Christmas card so for you and Michelle to be in it is huge because we have never had a picture with any of my friends in it or my ex’s.” TK told Carlos who smiled “I think I’m more than your boyfriend, also future husband so for your dad to think of me as family is very cool and I’m happy that he wanted me in the picture with you guys.” Carlos told TK who smiled before TK kissed Carlos “love you baby.” TK told Carlos “love you too TK.” Carlos said when the little kids came in and wanted to hangout with the boys as TK and Carlos didn’t mind at all.


	23. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Day when TK and the family spend their first Christmas together when Benson and Emily are very excited to see what Santa will bring them.

Owen and Michelle worked for the last few weeks making sure that they fit enough presents for all the kids when they got TK some clothes and gift cards while they kinda went overboard on the little kids because they wanted to make this Christmas one to remember since it’s both the little kids first true Christmas. 

TK and Carlos took the kids to go Christmas shopping for their parents when TK was holding Benson on his hip when they forgot to bring the wheelchair along when Carlos said that he’ll run back to the car but TK said it was on he doesn’t mind carrying his little brother “what are we going to get daddy and mama?” TK asked the kids as the little kids didn’t know when Owen and Michelle took the kids earlier on in the week to see Santa who waved at the kids when they walked by “daddy liked baseball and mama we don’t know.” Emily told TK and Carlos who smiled “mama likes anything that you will get her.” Carlos said as he smiled at the little girl when they walked into H&M as they looked around for something for Michele “no matter what daddy and mama will love whatever you get them.” TK told the kids.

Benson smiled when he looked tired “hey babe let me go back to the car and get the wheelchair, Benny looks like he’s about to fall asleep any minute.” Carlos said when TK said ok as he watched the kids while Carlos ran to the car and got the wheelchair for Benson before he returned to H&M “thank you baby.” TK said when he kissed Carlos on the head when TK placed Benson in the wheelchair and buckled him in when TK asked pushed Benson around the store when Emily got Michele a jewelry set as TK helped Emily pay with her own money as Emily felt very proud of the fact that she bought something for her parents. 

After they were done at H&M TK pushed Benson into the sports store as they looked around for Owen as TK smiled “why don’t we get daddy some polos for when he plays golf?” TK said when Emily said ok with a smile as TK helped Emily get the right size for Owen as TK smiled when Emily handed the money over to the cashier who smiled at Emily “these are for my daddy!” Emily said as TK and Carlos smiled “that’s so nice of you to buy your daddy a few polos.” The cashier said as she handed TK the change and Emily the bag “what is Benny going to get?” Emily asked when TK looked at his little brother “I’m not sure I know what Benny wants to get daddy and mama I’ll help him.” TK told Emily who said ok. 

After shopping with the kids the family went home as TK smiled when Owen and Michelle were in the bedroom wrapping presents while Buttercup was in his crate sleeping “hey boy, how are you doing?” TK asked Buttercup who licked TK’s hand when they were working with both Benson and Buttercup on being a service dog for Benson “your owner is asleep but Carlos had him so he’s good.” TK told Buttercup who looked for the kids “they are in the background playing.” TK told Buttercup when TK let the dog out so Buttercup could be with the kids. 

Owen and Michelle walked out with arms filled with presents when they put them under the tree as Owen smiled at his oldest son who was pushing the kids on the swings while they heard the kids laughing “are you guys ready for Christmas?” TK asked when the kids said “Santa is going to come in a few days.” Carlos told the kids who smiled “we can’t wait! We have been very good this year!” Benson told his brother and Carlos “this is going to be the best Christmas ever!” TK told his siblings when they smiled. 

Christmas Day! 

Today is Christmas Day when TK smiled when his little brother was asleep in his bed when Carlos spent the night “morning babe.” TK told Carlos who smiled “Merry Christmas!” Carlos said as he smiled at the little boy in the middle of the bed “hey baby it’s Christmas Day!” TK told Benson who smiled at his older brother “Santa came?” Benson asked when TK shook his head yes. 

“Let’s go see if daddy and mama are up.” TK told Benson when Benson got out of bed and ran down stairs as Owen and Michele were in the kitchen with Emily sitting at the counter “Merry Christmas baby!” Owen said as he lifted Benson into his arms and hugged his youngest son “when can we open presents?” Benson asked his parents “after breakfast and stocking.” Owen said when he smiled at the little boy who was very excited about Christmas.

After breakfast the kids sat on the couch when they got stocking as TK and Carlos helped pass out the stockings when the little kids opened their stockings when they got candy, toys and a gift card to a local candy store “thank you!” The kids when they hugged their parents before they sat back down on the couch. 

TK and Carlos helped pass presents out to the little kids when they opened presents as Emily for a lot of clothes, toys, books and for Emily’s big Christmas present she got an American Girl Doll and her accessories “thank you mommy and daddy!” Emily told her parents when and sat in Owen’s lap and smiled at her new doll “this is Julie she’s from the 70’s.” Michele told Emily who smiled “I love her!” Emily told her parents. 

Benson he got a lot of clothes, toys a few books and for Benson’s big Christmas present he got a Boy American Girl Doll with some accessories “thank you!” Benson said when he smiled at his parents “Merry Christmas you guys mommy and I love you all so much!” Owen told the kids. 

“What did TK get?” Benson asked when he looked at his older brother “well I got clothed, and money when you are older you get more adult things for Christmas.” TK told the kids who looked sad “you can play with our toys if you ever get bored!” Benson told TK who smiled at his little brother “thank you Benny Bear!” TK said .

Carlos smiled at his boyfriend as Carlos had a present for TK “here you go baby.” Carlos said when he handed a box over when TK smiled at Carlos when TK took a necklace out as he smiled “it had my call number on it so you can wear it along with your 126 and 224 pendent.” Carlos told TK who smiled at his boyfriend when TK hugged Carlos “thank you!” TK said when he handed Carlso his present which was a pair of AirPods to replace Carlos’ old headphones as it“thank you baby!” Carlos said when he smiled at TK. 

After all the kids put their presents in their room the family got dressed and headed to the movies as it was a family tradition to go to the movies on Christmas Day “hey dad we haven’t been to the movies since Benny got diagnosed with epilepsy.” TK told Owen who looked at Benson who smiled “Benny you sit next to mama or I ok?” Owen said as Benson said ok when they brought sunglasses for Benson to wear after getting out of the theater so a seizure won’t be triggered. 

Once they got to the movies TK and Carlos got the tickets while Owen got the snacks for the little kids and Michelle as Emily and Benson grabbed a booster seat to sit in as TK smiled when he helped Benson hold the booster seat when Carlos helped Emily as Owen got 2 snack packs for the kids, two drinks and a large popcorn that he was going to share with Michelle as TK and Carlos got popcorn and soda to share “what movie are we seeing?” Benson asked TK “The Crodds a new Age.” TK told the kids who smiled as they headed to the theater when Owen helped the little kids sit down in their seats when TK and Carlos handed the snacks out before they sat down next to each other. 

After the movie Benson wore his sunglasses when they headed to the car as Benson looked tired so when they got home it’s nap time before they did more Christmas celebrations “grandparents sent presents for everyone.” Owen said as he smiled when his parents and Michelle’s mom sent presents over for the kids that they will do after dinner. 

TK and Carlos made Christmas dinner when Emily helped “did you celebrate with your parents?” TK asked Carlos “yeah right before I came to your house I went to my parents house and celebrated Christmas with all my family we celebrate on Christmas Eve.” Carlos told TK “I’m sorry I took you away from your family’s Christmas celebration.” TK told Carlos “I have spent all day with my family. I'm glad that I got to spend the day with you and your family.” Carlos told TK who smiled when he felt loved by Carlos who was very nice with his family. 

After dinner the kids sat on the couch and opened the last of their Christmas presents when Owns handed Benson a box from his parents as Benson smiled as he got a Switch Lite with a case and some games when Emily got a dolly and me matching gymnastics clothes and a gymnastics outfit for Julie along with some accessories. 

“That’s from daddy’s parents.” Michelle told the kids when they hugged Owen when TK got $300 from his grandparents to buy anything he wanted when Carlos got $300 even though he’s not their grandson “they like to spoil their grandkids.” TK told Carlos who looked at the cash and shook his head when he was in shock as he didn’t think he was going to get anything from the Strand grandparents. 

“This is from my mom.” Michelle said as the kids opened their presents when Benson got a Lego Batman set and Emily a Lego Friends set as they smiled and TK and Carlos got Booba Giftcards. 

After a very fun day it was time for the little kids to go to bed when they got a shower and changed for bed “what was your favorite present?” Owen asked when he was tucking Benson into his bed “spending the day with daddy and family.” Benson told Owen who smiled at his son “love you my sweet boy!” Owen said as he kissed Benson’s head “love you daddy!” Benson said as Owen smiled at his son. 

Michelle was putting Emily to bed when they talked as Julie was in Emily’s bed “night sweetie I love you so much!” Emily smiled as she hugged her mom and kissed Michelle goodnight as Owen walked in and said goodnight to his daughter when Emily smiled at Owen “love you Emmy!” Owen said as Emily said goodnight to her dad when Owen turned the nightlight on as he smiled at his daughter once more before he cracked the door and headed downstairs to see TK and Carlos watching a movie “thank you for a great Christmas dad!” TK told Owen who smiled at his son “thank you for running to Dallas on your day off to get the dolls for the kids.” Owen told TK who smiled when he didn’t mind helping his dad when needed “yeah no problem I think we should take Emmy there for her birthday she’ll enjoy it.” TK told Owen who smiled as Emily was going to turn 9 in a few months and they wanted to do something special for her birthday.


	24. Grandparents visit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strand Grandparents come for a visit since it’s been a while since they have seen their grandkids!

Owen told the kids that their grandparents were going to come for a visit as TK and Benson were very excited while Emily wasn’t because she didn’t know her grandparents.

Emily talked to her parents one night when they were putting her to bed “daddy, mama?” Emily asked when the parents looked at Emily “yeah baby?” Owen asked “what if they don’t like me?” Emily asked when Owen and Michelle looked at Emily.

“Emmy, they will love you sweetie, they were so excited when I told them that I have a daughter.” Owen told Emily “yeah princess daddy’s parents are so nice they love you!” Michelle said when Emily said ok when the parents said goodnight to Emily and kissed her head.

Benson and TK was in Benson's room when TK was playing with his little brother before bed as Buttercup was laying down on the floor next to Benson when he was getting better at sensing when Benson was going to have a seizure as Buttercup barked so someone knew to come get Benson.

“Are you excited to see nana and papa?” TK asked when Benson said yes “they haven’t physically seen me since I was 4.” Benson told TK who smiled at his little brother when they FaceTime with their grandparents.

The grandparents seeing Benson is a different story as the grandparents felt like Benson was stolen from Owen after they found out about Benson’s birth mom and how she’s treating Benson.

“They will love you baby, I know that I do and so does the whole family and crew!” TK said when Owen smiled at his boys “come on baby it’s time to clean up then we have to get in bed.” Owen said as Benson said ok when he cleaned up his toys and got in bed when Buttercup sat got in his bed next to Benson’s bed when Owen said goodnight to his son and petter Buttercup on the head before Owen walked out of the room and headed downstairs when Michelle was sitting on the couch watching TV while TK was on the phone with Carlos. 

2 days later 

Owen took the little kids with him to the airport when TK was finishing up his shift when he was going to meet his dad,grandparents and siblings at the house when Carlos was going to come over tomorrow after his shift when he wanted to give the grandparents a day to settle in when TK mostly spend the night with Carlos so after TK spend time with his grandparents he’s going to Carlos’ house. 

Owen and the kids got to the airport when Owen held the kids hands when they crossed the street when Owen smiled as Benson looked a little tired but Owen also knew that Benson had a long day.

Owen’s parents should be in soon “Benny are you excited to see your grandparents?” Owen asked when Benson said yes when Owen smiled before Owen looked at Emily “what about you sweetie?” Owen asked when Emily looked scared “they will love you.” Owen said when he saw his parents when Owen smiled.

“Hey mom, dad!” Owen said when he hugged his parents who smiled as Benson smiled when papa hugged him “hey buddy!” Nana said when Benson hugged his nana when they looked at Emily “hey sweetie we’re your grandparents.” Nana said when they hugged Emily who smiled.

“Emmy was very worried that you wouldn’t like her.” Owen said when he rubbed his daughter’s back “oh honey we loved you the moment that your dad told us that he has a daughter.” Papa told Emily who smiled.

“Benny are you better? Your daddy said that you had a hard year.” Nana said when Benson held onto Owen “yeah, Benny had been through a lot but were working on everything and we even got Benny a dog for his seizures.” Owen said when they got the suitcases and headed to the car when the kids got in their car seats and nana sat in the back while papa sat in the passenger’s seat. 

TK got home when he smiled as he let Buttercup out when he texted Carlos who was off when TK heard the front door open as he smiled as he saw his siblings run in “hey how was school?” TK asked when he hugged his grandparents “good!” The kids said when nana and papa smiled as TK took the suitcases upstairs to his room when TK made his room very clean.

“Hey baby how are you doing?” Nana asked when TK smiled “good, I’m going to my boyfriend’s house while you and papa are here so you can have my room.” TK said when nana smiled as TK had grown so much “I’m still going to see you right?” Nana asked when TK said yes with a smile. 

“I’m going to Carlos’s house to sleep and hangout with him but dad gave me a few days off so I can take you and papa to see some of the sights and the little kids have a few days off from school so they can join us.” TK said when nana smiled.

“I’m happy for you baby, I know that your ex’s wasn’t great about your dad and brother in your life. Will we get to meet your boyfriend?” Nana asked when TK said yes “he just wanted to give you and papa a day to settle in because you traveled so far.” TK told nana when the little kids came upstairs with Buttercup. 

Michelle came home from work when she saw her kids talking to the grandparents who smiled when Owen went up and kissed Michelle hello “mom, dad this is my girlfriend Michelle, she lives with me and helps me take care of the kids.” Owen said when Michelle smiled as the kids hugged her “it’s so nice to meet you after all we heard from our son, he never shuts up about you.” Papa said when Michelle smiled. 

Carlos meets the grandparents! 

TK brought Carlos over when the little kids we’re eating a snack when TK walked in “we’re home!” TK said when the kids ran to Carlos and hugged him which made Carlso smile “hey guys!” Carlos said when he did feel at home with the family as he had an idea but he needs the little kids help as Carlos has an idea for their one year anniversary when Owen and Michelle was cool with Carlos’ idea. 

TK smiled at his boyfriend with the little kids when Carlos would be a great dad when they got married and have a family of their own “nana, papa this is my boyfriend Carlos.” TK said as the grandparents smiled and shook Carlsos’ hand “it’s nice to meet you ma’am, sir.” Carlos said when the grandparents smiled “oh non of that sir and ma’am, call us nana and papa.” Nana said when Carlos said ok as Benson was sitting in Carlos’ lap when he smiled “nana took us to the park today and we brought Buttercup with us.” Benson said when TK and Carlos smiled as Emily was sitting next to TK “when dose your dad and Michelle get off?” Papa asked when TK told them dad 6:30 and Michelle 7 so dad is mostly going to wait for her because they carpool to work a lot of the time or if dad has the day off he’ll drop and pickup Michelle after her shift.” TK told his grandparents who smiled when they talked some more while the kids played in the backyard. 

Owen and Michelle came home from work when they smiled at the kids playing in the living room “daddy! Mama!” The kids said when they hugged their parents “hey babies how was your day?” Michelle asked when she lifted Benson into her arms who smiled “good! We went to the park and we let Buttercup do some training.” Benson said when the parents smiled as they were working with a trainer to help Benson learn how to control Buttercup and for Buttercup to learn what to do to help Benson.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! don't forget to give kudos and commnet!


End file.
